The New Kid
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Roxas is a new kid at the Destiny Island's high school. His personality quickly drew him to a group that includes a flaming red-head, an innocent brunette, and a ditsy blonde with love for David Bowie.  Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Roxas nervously pulled down his black shirt underneath his tan over jacket. He adjusted the rings on his fingers, and stared out the window of the car. His father, Xemnas, was driving him to his new school. Roxas had just transferred into the high school in Destiny Islands from Twilight Town Boarding. Apparently, the new school was a regular public high school unlike the boarding school he had come from. He was heading to Destiny High School. It was the first day of school, and last summer he had to say good-bye to his three closest friends: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. New school, new people, no uniforms, no dorms. It was going to be strange. He looked over at his dad. The tanner, silver haired man looked at his son. He smirked a little bit. Roxas had always looked like his mother. The only thing Roxas really got from Xemnas was the fact that his hair was all sticky-uppy. Then again, Roxas' slightly older sister, Larxene, also had blonde hair with a little bit of Xemnas' hair. Their dad pulled into the parking lot, and he looked at both of them. "It's your first day in a new school. Stick together, and everything will be fine." Roxas was a junior, and Larxene was a senior. She got out of the car—the only reason Xemnas had driven her is because he wanted to know where the school was—and walked away immediately. Roxas grasped his backpack, and looked at his dad.

"I'll see you after school." Xemnas nodded.

"Have a good day, Roxas." Roxas nodded, took a deep breath in, and got out of the car. The schoolyard was filled with groups of boys and girls, some strictly boys and some strictly girls. Yet most of them were mixed boys and girls. It was foreign to Roxas, who had previously gone to an all-boys school. A brunette boy with messy hair locked eyes with Roxas. He smiled, and waved. Nervously, Roxas waved back. He was surrounded in a big group including a boy with large red spiky hair, a boy with long silver hair, and a girl with dark red hair. Roxas smiled softly, waved, and walked into the gym. His first period was P.E.

Destiny High School had 'Odd' and 'Even' days. They were alternating, so one day would be 1, 3, and 5 periods. The next day would be 2, 4, and 6. The first day of school was odd, so Roxas had P.E, French 3, and Algebra 2. Tomorrow would be English 3, U.S. History, and Oceans. Instead of Chemistry, he opted for Oceans because animals somehow interested him more than elements. He stretched a little bit and waved at Larxene as she passed. She scoffed a little bit, and hooked arms with her best friend, Marluxia. Figured he went to this school. She had met him at a party and ever since they seemed inseparable. He flicked his pink locks over his shoulder and giggled.

"Lar lar! Your little brother is adorable."

"Please, Mar mar. He's cute, but not adorable." The conversation continued on into the distance. Roxas rolled his eyes a little bit, and rubbed his hand through his hair. He continued to the gym, knowing his way around campus because he had memorized the campus map.

Roxas listened to the coach drone on and on about choosing lockers and locker room rules. They chose lockers, and the brunette from earlier took the locker next to him. The red-head took the locker next to the brunette. He smiled a little bit, sizing Roxas up underneath emerald green eyes. The brunette chuckled and put his gym clothes in the locker. He turned to Roxas.

"I'm Sora. This is Axel. It's very nice to meet you." He thrust his hand out, and Roxas shook it. "You need people to eat lunch with, right? I don't think your sister would be very open to letting you join her." Roxas laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I just… know these things." Roxas laughed again. Axel had very strange tiny diamonds on each cheek and Roxas and him smiled at each other and shook hands. The coach quieted everybody down, and continued his speech about what they'd be doing each day, how they would stretch, etc. Roxas spaced out for half of it.

The three boys walked out of the locker room, walking down the open hall way to one of the main school buildings.

"What do you have next?" Sora asked Roxas.

"French 3." Axel smiled a little bit.

"I have it fourth period. Riku is in third period, so tell him that we sent you and make friends. Try to get a seat near him because Madam lets us choose our own seats half the time."

"What does he look like?"

"He has silver hair," Axel responded, looking around a little bit. "I think Namine is in that class as well. She has blonde hair over one shoulder and usually wears white dresses."

"Is she a virgin?" Sora shrugged.

"No one knows, but the stuff that she draws is pretty… graphic," he responded, shivering a little bit. "She draws a lot of fan service." Roxas nodded, and turned the corner, waving good-bye to his new found friends.

He was the fifth one in the classroom, and he looked over the five students quickly. There was a tall, handsome young man that looked so much older than only seventeen. He had silver hair that fell to the middle of his back with stunning green eyes. They seemed to glow in a way. Next to him was a small blonde girl who was leaning over a sketch book. She was penciling something in, and smiling in a satisfied way. Roxas stood there for a second before deciding to approach the two. He walked up slowly, and looked at them both.

"Hi. I'm Roxas. I just met Sora and Axel, and they told me to come up to you two and make friends." Riku laughed.

"Just like both of them. I'm Riku." Roxas and him shook hands.

"I'm Namine." Her hand seemed fragile in a way as it slid across his palm. He took a seat next to them, and set his backpack down on the floor.

The French teacher seemed very energetic and she was very funny. Roxas couldn't stop chuckling and laughing when in her class. Riku and Namine became quick friends. The two hours flew by. The bell rang and all three of them stood up.

"We'll take you to our lunch spot." Riku gestured to the door. "Come on." Roxas followed him to a shaded spot where quite a few people were gathered. Sora hopped up, hugging Roxas. He hugged back, and was introduced to everybody.

Demyx was lying in Axel's lap, moaning about something bad that had happened in his first class. Something along the lines of having to do harder work than usual. He quieted down, though, when Roxas was introduced. He smiled happily.

"My name is Demyx! Let's be friends." Roxas laughed.

"Yeah." Namine's sister, Kairi, was introduced as well. She smiled and flipped her hair back, giggling. There were a couple of people other than that, but Roxas didn't retain the information that well, so he just stuck around Sora and clung to him a little bit like a small child learning about the world around him. Lunch passed with Roxas officially part of the group. They were misfits that had found each other. The one thing that was defined heavily was that Sora and Riku were together. Both of them were constantly holding hands and hugging. Every once and a while, they kissed gently. Every one but Roxas were completely fine and used to it by now, but the blonde was a little unsettled by it. He would've thought that the brown haired boy was single and open. Roxas was sitting between Axel and Sora, Demyx had walked over to Zexion to bug him and possibly stop him from reading Twilight. Roxas stretched, looking around at his new friends. There was Zexion, Lexeaus, Demyx, Axel, Riku, among others. He looked down at his schedule. It was his last period of the day. Algebra 2 taught by Turner. Axel looked over Roxas' shoulder. He pointed to Algebra 2.

"I've heard that teacher is kind of creepy. I have him too, which is pretty cool. But apparently he has an eye patch that was caused by a student a long, long time ago. He used to teach science before he taught math. Oceans is taught by Ice, and he's a little out of his mind. His first name is Vexen and Turner's is Xigbar. They have really strange names, I know." Axel smiled gently at the blonde haired boy. Roxas nodded.

"Okay, then, are you and Demyx together?" Roxas asked, lowering his voice.

"No, why? You think I'm hot?" Roxas rolled his eyes as Axel nudged him in the ribs.

"No."

"Well, if you do remember that I'm single and open." Roxas laughed a little bit.

"Alright, fine." The red head smiled widely.

"Cool." Roxas leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, Demyx leaped up, pointing dramatically. Everyone's attention was immediately on the blonde with strange and amazing hair. He smiled at all of them.

"I think we should go to the beach after school today. It is the first day, after all, and I think we need to kick off the school year in a great way!" Cheers sounded.

"Can I borrow somebody's phone?" Roxas asked. Axel handed him his.

"I don't have to call anybody, so just use mine."

"Thanks." Roxas dialed his father's number, and hoped he'd pick it up. "Hey, dad? Can I go to the beach after school with a bunch of new friends?" There was a deep breath over the phone from Xemnas. It usually meant that he was sort of angry, but he loved his children anyways, and would probably let Roxas go.

"Fine," Roxas' dad's voice drifted over the phone. "How will you get to the house without a car?" Roxas thought about it for a second.

"I'll give you a ride."

"One of my friends will give me a ride. Everything is fine." There was quite a bit of silence. Roxas bit his lip in nervousness.

"Fine, yeah. You can go. I'll use this number. How late will you be staying?" Roxas paused, and looked around for help. Axel shrugged.

"How late can I stay?"

"Come back home at nine." Roxas made a little bit of a victory dance.

"Thanks dad. I'll see you then. I love you." He hung up after listening to his dad's good byes and gave the phone back to Axel. "Thanks for the phone and ride."

"You're welcome."

Lunch passed quickly afterwards, and Roxas was excited for the beach with friends. When he lived in Twilight Town, he could only go to the beach every summer, and that was only one or two times. Now that he lived in Destiny Islands, he assumed that he would be feeling sand underneath his bare toes. Roxas stretched again and shouldered his back pack. Axel, Demyx and him walked to Algebra 2 together. Demyx's room was directly across the hall from Axel and Roxas'. They walked inside and both of them halted for half a second before continuing on to their seats that were marked with a place card. Ironically, they were seated right next to each other. Roxas plopped down in his seat, putting his backpack on the floor. Mr. Turner had an eye patch and grey/black hair with white streaks. It was pulled into a pony tail. On each of their desks, a short interview was there along with a syllabus. It was the second one that day. He put the syllabus at the corner of the desk, and looked at the interview.

"Now, I want you all to fill this out and then we'll go over the syllabus." Mr. Turner had a typical surfer guy accent. Roxas tuned everything out for the rest of the class, going through it mechanically. Axel and him walked out after the two hours, Demyx meeting them in the hall. The boy bounced up and down with a strange amount of energy. Roxas was just excited for the beach. The three headed down to a black Jeep that was parked across the street from the school. Demyx jumped in the passenger seat, and Roxas hopped in the back. Axel looked behind him at the blonde. He gave him a smile.

"Just direct me to where I'm going. I'll go to Demy's house second."

"Go straight until the stop light and take a left. Get on the main road…."

A couple of minutes, Axel pulled into Roxas' driveway. A large tree was in the front yard, a branch near the window. It looked very climbable. As long as the window is open, that is. Roxas opened the door, followed by Axel and Demyx. The living room still had boxes everywhere. Roxas leaped up stairs.

"If you want something to drink, there are cans of soda in the fridge. So just grab one." Axel and Demyx headed into the kitchen. Roxas walked into his new room, and opened one of the three boxes full of his clothes. He reached for his swim trunks, taking off his clothes. The door opened as soon as he had one foot in. Demyx barged right in, a can of coke in his hands.

"Roxas," he said at first, immediately turning around and heading back into the hallway. "Sorry!" A large blush was on Roxas' cheeks, and he put the swim suit on quickly. He grabbed a towel, sunscreen, and a couple of other things from another box and put them into a bag. He pushed his feet into black and white checkered flip-flops. He pulled a plain black shirt over his head, and took off his bracelets and rings, putting them away. He ran down the stairs, and found Demyx not meeting his eyes and pushing his face into Axel's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He accidentally walked in while I was changing. It's fine though." Demyx sniffled a little bit, and turned around.

"It was okay for me to accidentally do that? You forgive me?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, smiling. He was wrapped in two long arms and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you!" They all walked back out to the Jeep.

They drove a little bit more, loud music drifting to their ears. Axel pulled into another driveway after a bit and stopped his car. They walked into the house, and a blonde woman immediately wrapped her son in her arms.

"Dem dem! How was your day at school today?"

"Fine, mommy!" He was grinning widely, letting his mom go. "I'll have to go tomorrow as well to tell you about my teachers. We're going to the beach today, is that okay?"

"Of course, dear. Axel, how are you?" Axel and her hugged.

"I'm fine as well, Mrs. " She smiled, and her eyes placed themselves on Roxas.

"Hello! Who are you?" The blonde smiled.

"My name is Roxas." He was pulled into a hug. Demyx escaped to his room to change and grab a couple of things. The woman smiled.

"I'm going to extend the same sentiment that I do each time I meet one of Dem dem's friends." Her smiled widened to a grin. "If you ever have any problems with anything and need a place to stay, just come on over here." Roxas nodded, and fiddled with his black and white checkered swim trunks.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Demyx ran down the stairs, a pair of light blue swim trunks replaced his jeans and he was wearing a plain white tee-shirt.

"Did you remember sunscreen?" Demyx nodded, and laughed. "Because you burn so easily." He rolled his eyes a little bit, and kissed his mom again, and the three left.

No one was at Axel's house, so he promptly left them to change. A pure snow colored dog sprinted at the two, jumping on Demyx. She was huge for a dog, probably bigger than a wolf. According to Demyx, she was a Great Pyrenees, and her name was Light. She lived in the large backyard, but she preferred the inside of the house because it was much cooler than outside, which was still in the middle of summer. Axel soon joined them, a pair of fiery swim trunks on and a bright red T-shirt. Demyx rolled his eyes, and they ran outside.

They weren't the first ones at the beach. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine were there already, and the three boys got their stuff out of the car, and joined them. There was a cooler sitting over to the side with an abundance of chips and junk food on the top of it, and probably a variety of sodas inside. Namine was sitting on a bright white towel, a sketch book in her lap and pencils next to her. Roxas glanced at what she was drawing, and shuddered gently. He took off his shirt, and tossed his flip flops off, setting them beside his towel. He looked to the ocean, smiling softly. It seemed to go on forever. Sora was lying on top of Riku, pouting a little bit.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Axel asked, kicking off his flip flops.

"Riku won't let me go swimming until everyone else arrives." Roxas sat on his towel, smiling. "And I really want to go swimming."

"I say we should wait and go as a group." Demyx shed his shirt and shoes and sat down next to Roxas.

"I kind of agree on that." Sora grumbled, and pressed his face into Riku's chest lightly.

Everybody else soon arrived, and Zexion had promptly spread a large umbrella over his towel, and plopped down, opening a good book. Sora leaped up, looking at Riku. He stood and ruffled the brunette's hair. Demyx and Sora immediately took off for the water, white sand flying everywhere from their feet kicking it up. Axel, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and then Namine slowly walked there, talking about random things. They reached the water, followed by at least fifteen others. The water was delightfully warm, and they slowly walked into it. Nearly no rocks or shells were waiting to trap their feet in pain. Waves were low here—only ankle height—but Demyx and Sora were already waist deep, jumping up and being pushed back by the bigger waves. The others slowly walked towards the two hyper boys, their walking slowed by water and stopping for waves. Finally, they reached the other two, who were peddling themselves around apparently acting like dogs. Sora looked at Axel.

"You should've brought Light!" Sora complained. Axel rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought people preferred his dog over him.

"You should go get her!" Demyx said happily. 'It's still early in the day." Axel grumbled a little bit before turning around. Namine went with him to keep him company. Plus, she loved Light as much as everyone else did. Everyone saw them drive away, and a couple of people went and stood in Axel's parking spot so that he wouldn't lose it.

They returned a couple of minutes later with the dog barking happily and sticking her head out of the non-existent roof of the Jeep. Everyone evacuated the parking spot with the arrival of Axel, and Light leaped out of the truck. She barked happily and danced a little bit, looking up at her owner as he slowly got out. Namine took a black leather collar and put it around her snow white fur. She immediately took off, and ran into the water.

Demyx immediately wrapped his arms around Light's neck gently. She barked and treaded water. The blond giggled happily. Roxas dove under a wave, his hair immediately deflated. He brushed it out of his eyes. Axel laughed a little bit, his own spikes falling down to his shoulders in normal hair.

They all tired soon, so they got out of the water. They trekked up to the bundle of food, sodas, towels, and people. Roxas grabbed his black and white checkered towel. Sora smiled a little bit, and laughed while Riku dried off his boyfriend's hair.

"You really like checkers, don't you?" Sora asked, eyeing Roxas' swim trunks and flip-slops. Roxas shrugged.

"I guess I do." He laid the towel on the sand once more.

"We should have a bon-fire," Axel said. "When it gets dark, anyways. We still have all that wood left over from last summer." He gave a look to Lexeaus, and the man grunted.

"I didn't know we'd need so little." The man looked like a lumberjack with broad shoulders and chiseled face. He grunted once more, taking a sip of his Sprite. The can seemed miniscule in his large hands. Lexeaus was the school's star Linebacker, and his helmet was absolutely covered with bright yellow stars.

"What time would we have the bonfire?" Roxas asked, wondering if Xemnas would let him stay past his deadline.

"We'd start at 8:00 and stop at about 10:00. We also have hot dogs and stuff to cook over it and we have smores," Axel explained.

"Can I use your phone again?" Axel nodded, and handed Roxas the slide phone. He entered the number on the keypad, and put the phone up to his ear.

Xemnas answered almost immediately. It was one of his short break times during the day when he wasn't overseeing his team of scientists or mechanics. Xemnas was CEO of the largest robotics company in all of the worlds, and his gummi ships delivered all the way to the Pride Lands, not that they had any use for it… still, he delivered to there. Xemnas listened to his son's voice over the phone. Roxas staying out late, when Larxene wasn't? Marluxia was staying late that night, and Roxas was 17….

"Fine. Just… come home at 10:30." He closed the cellular device, giving it a sour look.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I just realized! I gave Demyx no last name in the chapter. So I need one… Umm… I need help with this because none of my friends gave me any suggestions. So… if you could possibly leave me one in a message or review, I'd love you forever. Because I really don't know what I could give him. Thanks.

(And thanks for the warm reception of this story. I feel greatly loved!)

Demyx was red in the face as he blew air into a rainbow beach ball. Axel rolled his eyes and took it from him. Quickly, the red-head blew it up. They were about to play one of the group's favorite party games that involved beach balls and kissing. Roxas reached into his bag and slipped a mint passed his lips quietly. Nobody noticed. They stood up with the newly inflated beach ball, Axel holding the rainbow in his hands.

"So, this is a game that we all made up," he said for tradition's sake. Besides, there were a couple of freshman in the group, and they needed to know the rules. Everybody was standing up, this time, even Zexion who was looking rather reluctant. "What we do, is we toss the ball around. You can't let it touch the sand. If you do, the person who tossed it to you and the person who dropped it have to kiss for at least twenty seconds. You can't have the ball in your hands for more than ten seconds, if you do, then you have to do ten push-ups while Zexion sits on you." The emo frowned a little bit, and shook his head.

Axel tossed the ball immediately to Roxas, who tossed it to Namine. The game continued for quite awhile until Lexeaus sailed the ball over Namine's head on accident. The small girl ran over to get it, and rejoined the circle, looking very very nervous. Axel chuckled, and made the motion for them to get together. Lexeaus walked over to Namine, towering over her. She had to crane her head to see him, her being extremely short and him being extremely tall. He bent nearly in half, and she rose on her toes to meet his lips. Surprisingly, it was a soft kiss and they stood like that while everybody else counted down from 20.

The game was almost easy to Roxas until Sora got distracted, and threw it at Roxas with all of his strength. For such a slight boy, Sora's ball hit Roxas' chest, and bounced off, landing somewhere near the right side of the circle. Sora turned back around, and blinked. He was quite surprised that Roxas hadn't caught it, even if the brunette hadn't been looking when he threw it. Riku frowned heavily.

"Rules are rules," Demyx said, giggling. Roxas made his way over to Sora slowly, a blush spread across both of their faces.

"Ummm, Riku? I'm sorry," Roxas said quietly to the tall man-boy that was looking dissatisfied with the outcome placed on his boyfriend. Riku scoffed.

"Just get it over." Roxas nodded, and leaned his face in. Sora met him halfway.

The brunette had lips that were surprisingly warm and soft as they melded themselves with Roxas'. He smelled of salt water from the ocean and tasted like salt and Coca-Cola, which he had been drinking earlier. To Roxas, the twenty seconds went by too fast. Slowly, he broke the kiss, and smiled. He ruffled Sora's hair, and walked back to his spot in the circle. Axel nudged him in the ribs.

"Riku's pissed," the red-head pointed out.

"Yes, I know. Shut up. I don't want to get killed," Roxas said back. Axel laughed a little bit, and the game continued.

Only a couple of people had to do push ups—Lexeaus included, even though he was given 20 instead of ten—and soon everyone retired to their umbrellas and towels. At the end, Roxas had kissed five people which were Sora, Axel, Demyx, Riku, and Kairi. Riku had dominated Roxas completely, sending waves of anger towards the blonde. Afterwards, Roxas had stumbled back. Axel didn't let Roxas go after their twenty seconds was up, it seemed, and he did the same with Demyx. Both blondes had resisted, and eventually the red-head had released. The sun was nearing sunset, and painted the sky bright reds, oranges, and pinks. It really took Roxas' breath away, and they admired the setting sun in true fashion by sitting back, talking quietly, and admiring the sky. Sora was sitting in Riku's lap, and they were talking quietly about something. Roxas picked up the word 'Paopu' a couple of times. Axel and Demyx were sitting next to him, lounging back on their hands.

"Thing we need is some Sea Salt Ice Cream," Roxas whispered to himself, also lounging back on his hands. Demyx hopped up, and went over to the cooler—which still had mounds of ice in it, surprisingly. He opened it, and grabbed three ice cream bars. He handed one to Roxas and the other to Axel. Both of them took it happily. It was the perfect thing for the hot, sultry air drifting around them. Looking around, Roxas realized he was around great looking people with great personalities. He was glad that this group had chosen him as a new friend. There were only two freshmen in the group. One's name was Xion and she was a petite girl that seemed pretty shy, and nearly always looked down. The other was an excitable girl named Selphie. Roxas held the ice cream in his mouth as he adjusted his butt from sitting on a rather hard sand mound.

Suddenly, Axel and Demyx and Sora leaped up.

"I think its bonfire time!" Demyx said happily, clapping his hands together. The sky was darkening and it was getting mildly hard to see. A couple of people went off to gather the wood from the back of Lexeaus' truck.

"Here's a shovel," Axel said, giving one to Roxas. He took it.

"What's this for?"

"For digging a small ditch for the fire, silly," Sora said, laughing a little bit. They dug out of the way of their stuff, to make sure they didn't burn anything down. People soon brought wood, and Lexeaus—being a boy scout—built the fire, and soon got it going with an effective newspaper ball. They all stepped back to admire their creation for a second. Axel had brought his towel, which is where he settled down with Demyx and Roxas on either side of him.

Soon, a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham was pulled out of nowhere, and everyone was given a kabob stick. They were long and meant for what they were about to make. Riku and Axel set his on fire so that is was crunchy on the outside, and melted on the inside. Roxas, Demyx, Sora and Zexion held it just about so that the outside was a light grey. It made for a delicious melty/almost solid texture. Everyone else usually burned it just right. Loud conversations were held, mostly about their summer and what they did. Namine engaged Roxas in conversation about himself.

"What school did you come from?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I came from Twilight Town Boarding." She nodded.

"The all boys school?" he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. I had three close friends, although one of them was a girl named Olette. I knew her since I was a small baby. We grew up together, and Hayner and Pence became close as well. I shared my dorm room with them. But then my dad had to come to Destiny Islands to take over this branch of the company from my uncle, Xehanort. So I had to come here because I have to follow my dad. My older sister, Larxene came here." Namine giggled. "I'm just glad that I don't have to deal that badly with being the new kid and having no friends to speak of. I'm surrounded by all of you, who seem to be very pleasant people." He smiled at the girl, and she giggled.

"We're very open to anyone who wishes to be our friend, although there had been some drama in the past." The two smiled at each other. "But now that's gone and over with, and we've gained three new people, replacing the one that had graduated last year, although it is probable that they will visit us again at lunch. It has become a tradition in our group, to meet back a year or two after you have graduated." She smiled warmly. Roxas nodded, knowing the feeling of seeing old friends again. Olette and he had separated for at least two years due to complications with her parents. He sighed a little bit, remembering the two years without his best friend. Fourth and fifth grade he had suffered without her or anybody to keep him company. Until Pence was in his sixth grade class, sitting next to him. Pence had introduced him to Hayner, and their friendship had continued from there. Then, Roxas introduced Olette, and the four became inseparable. Until Roxas had to move…. Now, he had more friends than ever before, and he had hoped that all of them accepted him for who he was.

The fire settled down around 10:15. Slowly, people started to leave with lots of hugs and lots of goodbyes. Axel stood, and stretched. Roxas and Demyx did the same. They gave a farewell hug to everyone, saying that they'd see them tomorrow, of which they would. The three piled into the car with Light, who was reluctant to go. She fell asleep next to Roxas in the back, her large head leaning on Roxas' thigh. Demyx was dropped off first, and he hugged the other two before leaping out of the Jeep and ran up to the front door of his house. Roxas vaulted himself into the passenger seat. Light wasn't bothered in anyway at all. The red-head pulled into Roxas' driveway. Warm light poured out of the windows, meaning everyone was home. Axel got out and opened Roxas' door for him, the blonde staring at him in shock. He held out his hand for Roxas to take—which he did—and helped him out of the vehicle. He closed the door behind Roxas, and suddenly pinned the shorter man to the car.

"Axel," Roxas managed out, struggling against the bonds that wouldn't let him go. Axel smirked, and kissed Roxas roughly. At first he had struggled—like he had during the beach ball game—but soon he surrendered to the other's lips.

"Will you go out with me?" Roxas hesitated.

"We don't know each other that well," he whispered back, looking in a panic towards the front door. If his dad found him like this… there'd be hell.

"We can learn," Axel responded, kissing Roxas again, only softer this time. The blonde sighed heavily, knowing Axel's type of personality. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and in this case it was Roxas.

They stood like that for a bit of time, Roxas still quietly struggling, finally he gave up.

"Fine." Axel grinned suddenly, and kissed Roxas again.

"Good. Then how about we go on a date? Dinner and something before? A movie?" he nodded in a satisfied way. "What time and day?"

"I'll ask my dad," Roxas said, scoffing a little bit. Axel was _extremely_ forceful. The weight and hands were gone from Roxas as Axel released him, and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He had the smile of someone who had won a battle. Roxas slumped against the metal door, and nodded. He got his stuff out of the back and slowly walked to the front door while the Jeep backed out of the driveway. He looked behind him to find a deserted street, and sighed, running his hand through his hair. It messed it up even more than usual. He opened the door, and tossed off his flip-flops. Xemnas was sitting on the couch, reading the latest report from one of his scientists. Roxas slowly walked forward after walking the front door. He walked upstairs, bringing back the syllabuses that his teachers had given him. He took the pieces of paper to his dad, and gave them to him. The man read over them quickly, and signed each one, giving the small stack of papers back to his son.

Roxas ran upstairs, and took off his clothes in the bathroom. He hung the towel up along with his bathing suit once he had washed it free of sand, and turned on the shower. Roxas stepped into the warm jet of water, immediately feeling relieved as the water washed over him. It loosened tense muscles in his shoulders. He showered quickly, drying himself off and walking into his room afterwards. He dressed in basketball shorts and a large shirt with the large word 'DEFENESTRATE!' across the chest. It was an inside joke among his old friends, and they had made shirts as pajamas. Roxas walked to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth thoroughly, frowning at himself in the still-foggy-around-the-edges mirror. All he could see was a blurry picture of himself due to the fact that he had wiped it off after the shower. He looked okay, but his lips were mildly swollen. Not that anybody would notice besides him, for the swell is so tiny the only reason he noticed was because he looked at those pair of lips each day. He rolled his eyes at himself, biting his lips softly. _God damned red-heads and their god damned pushiness_, he swore inside his head, remembering the first girlfriend he had. When he was straight, that is.

It was about second grade, and she had asked him to be her boyfriend. They were quite intense, playing tag on the playground and holding hands. She had even kissed him on the cheek a couple of times, much to his dismay. She didn't let him break up with her, no matter how hard he had persisted. She had killed the longing for girls in him, and found himself liking boys from then on. _He shook his head. Girl or boy, red-heads are still pushy,_ he decided silently as he turned on the ball of his foot and left the bathroom, heading to his own bedroom.

Roxas collapsed on his bed, deciding it too hot to climb under the comforter, and stretched out on the full sized bed. His back cracked with a satisfying sound, and he sighed in contentment. Roxas looked at his bare light-green walls. The color reminded him of Key Lime Pie yogurt. He'd have to paint them a different color. _Maybe blue? But a dark red is good as well, _he contemplated, rolling over onto his right side. _But then I'd have to get a different comforter. He _ran his hand over the black and white checkered comforter. _Maybe that'd be bad, though. What if I… _his thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yes, this is a SoRoku story. It will turn out that way, but I want to mildly meander the way towards it. This'll be a long story, and I'm not abandoning it soon. Promise. As for the whole 'Hey, you should make Axel rape Roxas over the next 1-2 chapters and then have Sora comfort him' thing, I will not do. I'm sorry, but I won't. I… hate rape. Absolutely despise it. Semi-rape, I'm okay with. But no. Not rape like that. But I hope you will continue reading it, and I'll continue shoveling in plot holes. Hah hah. Please enjoy.

Roxas awoke the next morning at 5. He rolled out of bed, and scrubbed his hands through his hair, scratching his scalp. His multitude of hair was already stuck up like he always had it. He dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt, pulling on his black and white checkered wristband. He sat on his bed with two socks in hand, and quickly pulled them on. He looked around his extremely bare room. Larxene would be leaving for school at six like she always did, even though school was a ten minute drive. She liked hanging out with her friends before school, and forced Roxas to do the same. Not that he minded, of course. He walked to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He sighed a little bit at himself, shaking his head. He emptied his bladder, and quickly zipped himself up before the door opened, admitting Larxene into the bathroom. She was holding clothes and a towel in one hand.

"Hey, get out." Roxas nodded, and went downstairs. His dad was probably still asleep, due to him not needing to be at work until ten in the morning. He started later than most employees, but he ended later than them. Roxas slowly trudged to the kitchen, nearly tripping over the coffee table in some weird freak happenstance. He caught himself easily, and continued his journey. Slowly, he made himself a bowl of cereal, eating quietly and quickly. He grabbed his even day backpack and walked out to Larxene's car. He put his belongings next to the door, going back inside to get his shoes. Once outside again, he plopped down on the little grass yard, right under the huge tree. He was quietly alone; the only sound was the quick sound of an engine starting that drifted off towards the stop sign at the end of the street. Their new house loomed above them with a pool and Jacuzzi in the backyard and a garden that had quite a bit of flowers in it. He knew that'd Marluxia would probably come over every day to water and tend it while him and Larxene did whatever it was that they did. Roxas didn't even know.

Six rolled around, and Larxene finally exited the house in a very 'I am here' way that made Roxas hop up off the cool grass. He meandered over to the car, getting in and waiting for Larxene. It was still a bit chilly, and she turned on the car and immediately the heater. They buckled themselves in, and she drove them to school.

Once again, Larxene immediately left him for her group of friends, and Roxas set off to find his own friends. They were standing in front of the school, right near the sign. The sign was elevated a bit above the ground with bushes surrounding it. Only Axel, Demyx, and Sora were standing around the small wall right around the sign. Roxas walked up, putting his bag on the wall. Axel immediately wrapped Roxas in a tight hug, and grinned.

"Remember about our date?" Roxas nodded.

"Yes I do."

"What day and time?"

"Friday at four." It wasn't as though Roxas mentioned it to his dad, but as long as Roxas wasn't having any 'gay tendencies' again, Xemnas was fine with whatever his son wanted to do most of the time. Axel's grin somehow got bigger.

"I'll pick you up," he said happily, hugging Roxas once more. Roxas nodded slowly. It was still way too early in the morning, but Axel seemed to have endless energy about some things. Almost like Demyx, although Demyx was the sort of guy that would express it much more than Axel; which was demonstrated by the tight hug the two blondes exchanged.

Class came too soon for Roxas' taste, and he trudged himself to English. Surprisingly, Lexeaus and Zexion were in the class, surprisingly. It gave him two friends for projects for they had both taken to him like a bird to air or a horse to… water? He thought that might have been the expression, although he didn't exactly stick it or not. Or was it a fish to water? He shrugged a little bit, and settled in next to the two. It was strange, with one short and tiny guy, a medium sized boy, and one who towered over all others. Lexeaus sitting in a desk seemed strange, almost, as though he didn't fit in a way. The teacher brought the class to attention soon aftr the bell rang. She was a tiny woman with dark blonde hair and a slender figure. It seemed to Roxas that if a wind blew by, she would be picked up with it and carried away. She smiled, and instantly warmed everyone's hearts. She seemed motherly in a way, even though extremely young. She laughed a tiny laugh, and shuffled some papers on her desk.

"My name is unimportant, and I'm almost sure you already know my name from your schedule." She laughed once more, and smiled. "So, I'd like to play the name game." A low groan sounded throughout the room. "So, what you have to do is stand up and state your names! Afterwards, just say a random fact about yourself. It can be a short story, silly, or serious. Something." Roxas just picked up the REPO: The Genetic Opera reference as soon as she finished her sentence. He chuckled a little bit. The rest of the class was filled with the game, and it soon came to Roxas. He shifted awkwardly.

"Hello. My name is Roxas. My favorite hobby is…" he trailed off for a second. "Probably skateboarding. I mean, I do quite a bit of skating." He eyed the board which had a picture of a gravestone with the 4 words 'a lot, stuff, like, and stupid.' Unless used in a correct fashion, of course. A girl giggled, and stared intently from across the room, even after he sat down and listened to everyone else introduce themselves.

Class seemed to pass quickly and it was quite interesting. Roxas stood to leave with Lexeaus and Zexion, and the girl caught them outside. It seemed as though she wanted to talk to Roxas. He listened to her for a second.

"I want to be your friend because you seem to be a really nice and smart person." She had love in her eyes.

"If you only want to be my friend, and nothing more, then yes. Otherwise, I decline your preferring of fake friendship to attempt to get closer." He smiled kindly. She frowned.

"So there's no possible chance at all?"

"No."

"Fine," she said. "Just friends. My name is Leanne." She smiled a little bit. Her blonde hair was down to her middle back and had a tiny streak of red in the left side of her head. She was petit, almost as small as Zexion, and her lips were ready to pout or smile at any moment. Leanne bounced off as quickly as she came. Roxas and Lexeaus looked at each other.

"That was… interesting," Zexion whispered quietly, flipping his hair out of his face.

"I do concur," Roxas said. He separated from them with a good-bye and went up to room 207 near the front of the school. He walked into the room, and the teacher directed him to look at the piece of paper at the edge of the table with the number 4 on it and find their name. Roxas quickly did this, sitting down in a random chair at the table. Namine was there as well, sitting next to him. She heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you so much. I have a friend in this class."

"I apparently have friends in every class." She laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky. I only have you in this class and you and Riku in French so far." They handed each other their schedules. Hers was filled with AP classes, and he pointed it out. She laughed a little bit when he did.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean anything." He nodded.

"I know. I'm pretty smart too, but I'm just lazy." Two others sat down at their table and introduced themselves. Roxas and Namine introduced themselves as well. They seemed nice enough. Their conversation lasted until the teacher started class.

Roxas found himself falling asleep halfway through the class, and he jolted himself awake each time he nearly did. After 16 years of not falling asleep, he had to make his goal of never falling asleep in class. So he made himself stay awake and Namine helped by kicking his leg ever so often, which helped immensely. They left after an agonizing two hours, and she walked him to his next class, which was Oceans. He was greeted by a blue room and a teacher that seemed as mentally insane as an entire asylum. The tall man had long blonde hair and a permanent eye twitch. He was standing in the doorway with a phone in his hand. Roxas introduced himself to the teacher, Mr. Ice, and was pointed to his seat where a short survey was sitting on the desk. He put his backpack on the ground, took out a pen, and got to work.

It was the usual questions; name, age, and grade. Yet there were more of them; siblings, parents, phone number, and two favorite songs. He looked around the room, noticing speakers in the four corners. He assumed it was for those, so he put 'Here comes the Rain Again by The Eurythmics' and 'Fireflies by Owl City.' Roxas sighed and turned the page, reading the rules of the class. They were reasonably acceptable. He finished the packet quickly and easily, sitting back as the rest of the class read through. He was the third one done, only behind a ginger girl and a Mexican boy who had a tendency to laugh at everyone. Apparently, they had both taken Algebra 1 with the same teacher their freshman year. Roxas looked at everybody in the class, sighing quietly. It seemed like a fun class, and the teacher encouraged everyone to talk as long as they didn't share answers. Roxas looked at his neighbors tentatively. They all immediately turned to talk to their friends.

The class passed quickly with lots of laughs and jokes. At the end, Roxas walked out with a light bounce in his step. Even though he didn't have a friend in the class, everyone including the teacher seemed nice, cool, and funny. Roxas walked out of the school quickly, hoping Larxene hadn't driven off yet. She was in the car, tapping on the steering wheel. Roxas was about to get into the front seat, but Larxene stopped him.

"In the back. Marluxia is sitting there." Roxas involuntarily rolled his eyes, and got in the back. The flaming man pranced up to the front seat, and put his stuff in the car before getting in himself. Roxas swore gently underneath his breath. 'Mar mar' got in giggling, and the two girls put their heads together briefly before 'Lar lar' started the car. Marluxia turned around to Roxas.

"So what's up with you?" he asked, adding a tiny hair flip at the end.

"Nothing much. Stuff." He turned around, scoffing.

"Your little brother is a bitch," Marluxia said, more than loud enough for Roxas to hear his complaints. "He isn't that friendly." Larxene rolled her eyes, and took a right at the stop sign. Marluxia's house was in the other direction.

"You took a wrong turn," Roxas spoke up quietly.

"We're going to hang out at the mall for a little bit," Larxene explained in a clipped voice, meaning her patience was running thin. Roxas felt like he was five again.

"But I have to go home." Marluxia gave him a glare.

"We're going to hang out at the mall. So, unless you don't want a ride home, I suggest you go somewhere nearby for two hours." Roxas sighed, knowing he had no opinion in this whatsoever. At least he had six dollars and eight cents to buy some form of food sustenance. They pulled into the overly large parking lot and Larxene pulled her old 1990 Toyota Camry into the parking space. It was a midnight black and kept in a fair condition with practically nothing breaking down except for the occasional jammed seat belt. It served her well for all the purposes it was meant for. Roxas got out of the car slowly, pulling up his pants a little bit. Larxene had already locked the car by the time Marluxia was halfway out. The two best friend immediately hooked arms within one another's and frolicked off to the mall entrance, talking about their latest crushes or boyfriends. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know they're totally jealous of my boyfriend that chased me for all of about a day," he muttered under his breath in a slightly agitated tone. Shaking himself of the mental image, Roxas set off for the mall. It was a short walk to the arches.

Inside, it was decorated in white and gray with accents of red and blue. It was rather large with a mini train in the center courtyard for small children and parents. A small memory flashed back of his mom with him on the same train. Fast food smells filled the air near McDonalds, but the best smelling place was Cinnabon, which was ironically and strategically placed next to the entryway for the bathrooms. There were various stores on both levels varying from an arcade to a DVD store. Roxas walked down JC Penny's hallways, mindlessly looking at all of the merchandise. He exited the store into the main hallways of the mall, and slowly walked down then. He walked over to the restrooms, going to the bathroom and emptying his bladder. He washed his hands and came back out.

Roxas had been wandering around for a couple of minutes more before he ran into Demyx, Leanne, and the other ginger girl from his Oceans class. She had a ready smile and introduced herself as Fleta. Their parents apparently all had a fetish for strange names. They walked over to the food court, and Roxas ordered himself some food and paid for it, getting his large soda and making it over to the table that Fleta was lounging at. She already had bought some food recently and a medium soda was sitting on the table, her hand loosely wrapped around it. Roxas sat down across from her, and Demyx and Leanne soon sat down at the table as well.

"I don't have enough money for soda," Demyx said downheartedly.

"We can share, then," Roxas said, pushing it towards Demyx. His face brightened.

"Thank you!" The blonde immediately took a large gulp of the Vanilla Coke. The mall's McDonald's had one of those huge Coke machines with about 110 soda choices, and Roxas' favorite was always Vanilla Coke.

Their food came, and the late lunch was spent over easy conversation about various topics including video games and TV shows. They finished quickly, Roxas returning to the soda fountain once more to fill up his Vanilla Coke. They left McDonald's soon afterwards, passing Larxene and Marluxia once. Leanne gave them an easy smile, giggling slightly.

"It would appear that Larxene and Marluxia are hanging out more than they did over summer," she stated as a matter of fact that was like stating her hair was blonde.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Marluxia is my brother," she replied, giving Roxas a wide smile.

"Really? Larxene is my sister." Leanne nodded.

"You two mildly look alike. It think it's the spikiness though," Leanne concluded.

"You and Marluxia look nothing alike," Roxas pointed out.

"I know. Marluxia dyes his hair," she said, lowering her voice. Marluxia would undoubtedly kill her if she even thought of revealing his secret. Roxas blinked.

"Really? 'Cause it looks… natural pink?" Roxas said slowly as if asking a question.

"I know. But it's more of a true strawberry blonde."

"Weird." The four teenagers spent about thirty minutes further discussing the mysteries of Marluxia's hair among other topics before Leanne and Fleta had to leave for home.

"Marluxia is getting a ride from 'Lar lar' so he'll be fine," Leanne explained, smiling widely. They waved goodbye and the two girls walked off. Almost immediately, Demyx turned quite serious and looked at Roxas.

"I need to talk to you. I should say, I need to warn you about Axel."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the movie, or Kingdom Hearts. And yes, the movie is from younger 2010, but it's the cutest thing ever, and I'd love it for a first date.

I'm sorry for the super long pause. I'm in Color Guard (we had competitions every Saturday, football games on Fridays, practice Tuesdays and Thursdays.) and I also have to maintain my schoolwork stuff. I feel disappoint in myself for this huge long pause. I'm really sorry. So, here's the next chapter and I apologize heavily, but this might happen often until Winter Break. –Feels guilty- Then, I got Assassin's Creed 2… Oh… and then Brotherhood.

So, this will be an extremely short chapter full of fluff.

I apologize, but the games will probably bring me to those oneshots I know none of you enjoy.

Demyx gently took Roxas' hands in a friendly way. He led them to the nearest bench, sitting down gingerly and Roxas sat down soon after, smiling at the other blonde. Demyx took a couple of deep breaths. It was the most serious Roxas had seen the man. He once again took Roxas' hands, covering them with his own.

"Listen… Axel isn't the best guy in the world." Demyx bit his lip. "Some things happened when he was little that I'm not going to disclose to you because if he wants to tell them, it's his choice." He smiled weakly. "But Axel and I have been best friends since we were little, and we were inseparable. We entered high school and went out for awhile. I fell in love, but he stayed as distant as possible to me in the romantic situation. Not that he wasn't a great lover, his heart just wasn't in it. It never was, not with anyone he had ever dated, including me." Demyx smiled. "We broke up a few days before you came, and I was still nursing a broken heart. Not that I don't like you, you're a great person and a friend." Roxas nodded, understanding immediately. "What I want to tell you is that it's a game to Axel. He'll leave you quickly, so don't get too involved emotionally. Try to find something else, someone else I mean. Its not like I'm trying to put you off of Axel, it's only a warning." The man giggled, as though he had spoken of something insanely untrue. "Oh, and he'll try going extremely fast with you, it's a product of his tough childhood if you know what I mean." He grinned, and suddenly Larxene was looming over both of them with Marluxia next to her, giggling.

"We're leaving." Roxas nodded, and stood reluctantly. Demyx hopped up, giving Roxas a tight hug.

"Remember my advice on Friday?" Roxas nodded and hugged him back.

"Thanks." He walked out with his sister and got into the car.

The three days between Tuesday and Friday seemed to fly by extremely quickly. He was assigned a personal essay in English and a French 3 avoir and aller conjugation poster. Oceans was by far his easiest subject. Four o'clock came by much quicker than normal. Roxas walked downstairs in a black cotton button down shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black and white Converse on. Xemnas was sitting on the couch watching Friday night football. Roxas rubbed a hand through his hair, and walked towards the door. Headlights lit up the window.

"My friend is here, Dad. I'm going."

"Have a good time with your friends." Roxas smiled, and slipped out the door. He was certainly lucky that Xemnas hadn't questioned him in any way about the date tonight. He seemed to refuse to think that Axel was a male. Well… Roxas hadn't told him that it was only Axel. Fleta and Leanne were also coming to make it a double date, so he naturally assumed that Roxas was going with one of those two instead of Axel. trotted outside and walked to the Jeep. Axel was sitting inside, of course, and he unlocked the doors for Roxas. The blonde got in, and buckled his seat belt. The two shared a quick kiss before pulling out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, fiddling around with his seatbelt a little bit. Axel smiled softly, turning down a road to get to the main road.

"Dinner and a movie, of course. But a movie first, because it ends at about 6:15-ish and four is much too early for a dinner."

"I agree," Roxas murmured, resting his left arm on the center arm rest. His right arm was still fiddling with his seat belt. It was a short drive to the bright movie theater, casting down purple and blue rays of light from neon tubes. Axel parked his car, and they walked to the counter. Somewhere along that short walk, Axel had taken one of Roxas' hands within his own. He paid for the tickets to 'Valentine's Day.' Roxas gave him a dry look.

"Really?"

"It's a date," Axel said quietly. "And it's supposed to be really adorable and great for a first date. Not too heavy, a 'rom com' is the best, or so I was told." The younger one could tell he was trying while at the same time not seem as though he was. It was extremely endearing.

They bought popcorn and two large Cokes. They made their way to the podium with one of the movie theater's staff standing there taking tickets. There was no line. The man took their full tickets and split them in half. Axel gave him one half, and they exchanged smiles.

"Allons y," Roxas whispered quietly. Both boys strode across the short carpet that Roxas suspected was some form of reinforced felt. At least, that was his suspicion from a small child's viewpoint. A couple of different posters and cardboard cut-outs littered the lobby. They found the auditorium quickly and easily. It was split into two different levels, one with a short metal fence in front of it. Ironically, this row also gave the best seat. Best seats and a foot rest, oh yes. The two walked towards it and sat in the exact center of the row. Both of them almost immediately put their feet up on the cast iron metal bars and started laughing simultaneously. Popcorn jiggled a little bit and some of it fell to the floor with their laughs. They smiled at each other, and fell to silence for a couple of seconds. The fact that it was a completely empty theater was brought to Roxas' attention as he looked around.

Roxas stood; making sure no one was in the back. Grinning, he hopped over the iron bars and cleared the handicapped and companion seats. Axel looked at him, confused.

"C'mon," Roxas said, beckoning the red-head to join him. Hesitating, Axel set aside the popcorn, and slowly climbed over the bars. He joined Roxas, a slight nervous look on his face.

"What are we doing?" Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, but there's something amazing about running around in an empty movie theater. I think everyone is seeing the premier of something else instead of this." Roxas gently squeezed the bridge of his nose in a contemplating gesture. "I forget the name of it. Whatever." Axel sighed.

"So we're just going to run around?"

"That's the gist of it, but it's a lot more fun than it sounds." Roxas corrected himself according to his English teacher's parameters. "Excuse me, its immense fun." Axel nudged him, a mischievous look on his face that replaced the tentative one before.

"Ok, then let's do it."

"That's what she said to him in a bar." Axel laughed, and slowly trotted picking up speed. He ran down to the stage that didn't really have a point in a movie theater. He stood in the center, watching Roxas climb the stairs to the very back. The blonde stood up on the middle seat, looking like he just conquered the world. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "How many previous boyfriends or girlfriends have you had?" Axel smirked. A game to get to know each other. Okay, he can do this easily.

"One boyfriend and too many girlfriends to count."

"So you're a player then!"

"No, I just like different people." Roxas jumped down a row.

"Let's make this interesting. Every answer to a question I like, I'll move down a row."

"Then that was two questions!"

"I didn't like the second answer!" Axel sighed. This is going to be hard with 29 rows of seats. "Why'd you name your dog Light?"

"Because she was white and because I was about 8." Another row.

This continued for quite awhile, Roxas sometimes staying in a row for up to five questions, much to the dismay of Axel. Finally, Roxas stood in the last two rows, staring at Axel expectantly. Green eyes looked into blue.

"We have about five minutes until the movie starts." They had arrived there extremely early. "So here are my last two questions." Axel nodded, folding his arms. "Why do you like me?" Axel was stumped, like a cat caught between two walls and a small child.

"Umm…" He floundered for words, which happened rarely. "Because you're a great kisser?" Roxas leaned his weight on one leg, looking like a girl who Axel just offended. "Because you're fun loving and you make me giggle sufficiently. You're also really good looking and I'd like to get to know you more than you getting to know me by this question game." Roxas hopped over a row, now in the last.

"How long do you think this relationship will last?" There was a short pause as Axel pondered the difficult question.

"For as long as it will stay, until one of us breaks it off." Satisfied, Roxas smiled, and hopped over the last row, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Their lips connected softly, and Roxas chuckled a little bit.

"You pass."

"Good," Axel replied, carrying Roxas up to their seats. They settled down as the lights dimmed. "Well, it appears that we have a complete private showing. How lucky." Roxas nodded in agreement, and looked at the screen.

Both of them talked quietly, and at some point in the movie, the empty popcorn bag was discarded, and the arm rest was lifted up. Roxas leaned against Axel with his arm around his shoulder, and the red-head's cheek rested gently on the top of his head. Time seemed to fly, and soon, the lights were turned back on and the credits started to roll. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Roxas started talking.

"That was completely and irrevocably adorable," he said quietly, biting his lip.

"I liked the fact that there was a gay couple as well." Roxas nodded.

"And you never expected it to actually be true."

"So, now to dinner?" Axel offered, and Roxas stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The two walked a little ways off, their warm hands entangled in each other. It was really nice, Roxas admitted to himself. At first, Axel was harsh and brash, but now that he had Roxas, he was gentle and kind, and really trying. At least it seemed. Demyx's words reminded him. _What I want to tell you is that it's a game to Axel. He'll leave you quickly, so don't get too involved emotionally. _He sighed softly, and looked up at Axel.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked.

"How about pizza? Something easy where we can go casually." Axel smiled.

"Perfect idea. See, I suck with this date shit." Roxas nodded.

"You're trying, and that's the best you can do." He gently squeezed the other's hand in a reassuring way, smiling. It was unusually hot, and Roxas unbuttoned one button, fanning himself slightly. Axel laughed. "What?"

"I wouldn't like to say."

"Why?"

"Because it's silly and it's dirty, and you'd get angry at me." Roxas looked at him.

"It probably isn't."

"No, it really is. For serious. You'd be pissed." Roxas looked at him.

"Try me," Roxas said, nudging Axel. He sighed heavily.

"You're making it easier for tonight," he muttered, looking away. Roxas was different from anyone he had ever dated, including Demyx. The David-Bowie-look-alike was oblivious to those kinds of advances, and often blinked in a way that meant he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, wow, you're so giggly." Roxas couldn't stop laughing, and he snickered all the way to the pizza restaurant, where they sat at an elevated table on strangely comfortable wooden seats. A waiter walked over to them, and they both ordered a Coke. "I'm drinking so much soda tonight." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're one of those stupid bitches that watch their weight."

"Oh, no, I eat like a damned horse, Axel. What I meant was it'll be sloshing around in me all evening and that makes for some awkward noises." Roxas smiled at him.

"Understandable, 'cause I'm going to rock your bed."

"Oh Jesus."

"Hey, you gave me free reign to make as many innuendos as I wish. So, I am." Axel gestured freely with his hands, passing one over the table as if it were his kingdom.

"Fine," Roxas submitted, brushing a hand through his hair. "But not too loudly, because then people would think we are deviants, and I don't particularly like that."

"Alright," Axel replied with a large grin. He looked like a predator with prey in pouncing distance. Roxas smiled nervously. Axel smiled back with a cool expression, one hand on his cheek. "Then I'll keep my voice low."

"So…" Roxas began, feigning at an attempt for real conversation. "What's your favorite color?" Axel looked at him like he was retarded.

"Red, of course. I'm a Pyromaniac."

"You mean you have a fetish for fire?"

"Not really a fetish, more like a fascination," he replied simply, taking out a lighter. He quickly lit it, and pointed at the flame, passing his finger through it a couple of times. "See? Its so dangerous when it wants to be, but it is essential for survival and all that shit. On top of that, we've tamed it to be a useful tool with humanity. Yet, it's also a weapon, and its smoke kills." Axel's voice took on a tone of loving and wariness, as though fire was about to leap off of the small metal grill and burn the pizza place down. Roxas took a sip of his soda that the waiter had just put down. The condensation hadn't had a chance to roll its way on down the tall plastic cup and onto the decorative yellow napkin below. By the end of dinner, though, the useless napkin would be soaked through with water.

"Are you ready to order?" a velvety voice serenaded, giving the two men a smile. "Or do you need a little bit more time to mull it over?" The blonde blinked because of two reasons. One, that was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever obtained the fortune of laying eyes upon, and, two, Axel and him hadn't discussed it at all.

"I think we need a little bit more time," Axel said, gingerly laying his hand on top of Roxas', which was lying on the table by his glass. The other man sniffed, and stalked away.

"What the hell Axel?"

"He was looking at you in a wrong way. I didn't like it. You're on a date with me, remember?" The younger boy felt guilty. "Besides, that man is a womanizer to both genders."

"What? Ohh…" Roxas understood after a second, and frowned. He turned over his hand, grasping the much-larger one, and squeezing. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, because this shit'll happen. It happens a lot whenever I go on dates. Demyx just never noticed it." _What I want to tell you is that it's a game to Axel. He'll leave you quickly, so don't get too involved emotionally. _Those simple words seemed to be haunting Roxas that night, although he ignored them for the time being. "Anyways, what do you want on the pizza. Because I think we should get a medium with extra cheese and..?"

"Sausage? Or mushrooms? Or green peppers?" Roxas suggested. He wasn't particularly picky with his pizza toppings, but those were his top three by far.

"How about all of them?" Roxas nodded, and Axel added up the subtotal in his head.

The waiter came back when they ended the conversation about toppings, as if he had been stalking or listening in close vicinity. "Ready to order?"

"We'll take a medium with extra cheese, green peppers, sausage, and mushrooms," he said, waiting for the waiter to leave. The fiery look in his eyes never left until the other man did himself. Afterwards, he smiled at Roxas once more.

"So… pyromaniac, can I try waving my hand through the fire?"

"A finger, and I don't think it's a good idea. You can only do it quickly, and only on the top of the flame. Otherwise, it'll burn you, and the finger is extremely sensitive. Especially the tip, due to the fact that there exist so many nerve endings. Got it memorized?"

"Sure, whatever. Just let me try it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He pushed a glass of water to the center of the table, just in case. Roxas took the lighter, giggling a little bit at the flame pattern on the side. "It was a Christmas gift."

You get lighters for Christmas?"

"Matches, too."

"Whatever." Roxas struck the flint and made the flame, looking at it hesitantly. Axel motioned for him to try it, now a third person. Quickly, Roxas waved his index finger through the flame, his face brightening more than the light. "That was fun!"

"Don't get cocky." Roxas was now passing his finger back and forth above the edge, never noticing his finger lowering in the flame until it was too late. He yelped, and immediately stuck his finger into the water that was waiting. "I told you so." The red-head took Roxas finger out from the cup, and dabbed it dry, kissing the pink mark the fire had made. With his good hand, Roxas handed Axel his possession.

"Never doing that more than once ever again." Axel laughed, and kissed the finger again. Roxas shivered, red lacing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He quickly pulled the hand away, putting both in his lap.

Their pizza came shortly with a pile of about 5 paper plates.

"Why do they do this?" Axel asked rhetorically, taking a plate and then two large pieces. "Nobody's going to join us, and it's not like we need a plate for each piece."

"I don't know. They just kinda do. Maybe it's in case someone else comes," Roxas offered, taking a careful first bite, cheese and sausage filling his mouth.

"We have two seats," Axel retorted, gesturing to the empty edges.

"Maybe they want to stand." The pyro laughed, shaking his head.

"You have an answer to everything, Roxas."

"I'm just using logic." Axel rolled his eyes.

"You're logical, I forgot. You can banter with me."

"Do you miss him?" Roxas asked quietly, taking another bite of food.

"Sometimes," Axel admitted. A long silence passed between them until they had eaten all of the pizza. "I think its better, though."

"You wanna hang out at my place? I mean, we could play games or something."

"I have nothing to do afterwards," Axel admitted. "Sure." They paid, and left, getting into Axel's Jeep. The entire way, Axel's hand gently held Roxas' in a warm, and strangely reassuring embrace.

They walked to the front door, Roxas unlocking it quickly. He let go of Axel's hand immediately, and gave Axel a warning look.

"Hi dad," Roxas said, smiling. "This is Axel, and we're going to play video games in my room." Xemnas looked from Axel to Roxas and back again.

"Don't pull your gay shit again, Roxas." The blonde nodded.

"I won't, promise." They ran upstairs, up to Roxas' room. On the dresser was a medium-sized TV with an XBOX360 next to it. He handed Axel a controller, and pointed to the small shelf of games. "Choose one," he said simply. Axel chose Left 4 Dead 2, and they started to play Dark Carnival. At one point, unknown to them, Axel paused the game and crawled on top of Roxas, taking his hands away from the controller, and pinning them to the wall. He held Roxas' hands with one of his, and tossed away the controller. The hand joined its twin, and interlaced their fingers in a gentle, unbreakable vise. Axel leaned forward, and caught Roxas' lips in a light yet demanding kiss. The blonde was speechless, and slowly melded his lips to the other's, and it slowly unfolded into something else. They paused only for breath. Roxas looked at Axel, a deep red blush lacing his cheeks. "I… um… ah…."

"I wasn't overstepping my bounds?"

"No, I… didn't expect that." His hand wriggled out of Axel's grip, and placed itself on the back of Axel's neck. "I didn't mind at all," he whispered, kissing Axel again.

"Good," the pyro replied, smiling against Roxas' lips. Then, they were connected again, holding each other tightly. Roxas' head bumped against the wall gently. A knock sounded at the door, and both of them froze in place.

"Yeah?"

"I heard a bump. You two okay in there?" It was Xemnas.

"Yeah… we were just wrestling over videogames."

"I want to play HALO!" Axel stated strongly, suddenly pinning Roxas to the floor after picking him up and placing him there. The door opened admitting Roxas' father. He took in the pinning, the paused Left 4 Dead, and the heavily rumpled bed.

"Okay. You two have fun." It seemed he approved of the 'straightness' of the bedroom.

After his father was gone, Roxas just looked at Axel.

"What?" the redhead asked. The blonde folded his hands over his face, hiding himself from stares. "What?" he repeated heavily confused. He simply steadied himself, and took Roxas' hands away from his face, trying to coax the answer out with another kiss. He held both of Roxas' hands above his head, kissing him further. He might as well have been kissing a statue or a weeping angel. Roxas didn't move, simply closed his eyes like he wished it was over. "Tell me why you are talking!"

"Because I can." Axel lowered himself until he was sitting on top of the boy. Their hips lined up, and he felt the source of discomfort. Axel's eyes widened for a second, and then he chuckled. It sounded sinister.

"I understand," he purred, holding Roxas' hands in one of his. With the other, he cupped Roxas after lifting himself up, and kissed Roxas again. He gently rubbed, soon sticking his hand down the pants. The door opened again, admitting Xemnas. Axel leaped up immediately, but, as the French say 'Il est en retard.' Or, in English, he was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been grounded on the computer. My dad found all my Yaoi... oh jeez.

* * *

Xemnas was pacing before the fireplace, Roxas sitting on the couch with shame. He opened his mouth numerous times, and shut it again, reining in his emotions. Roxas' father strode more in front of the fireplace, seething. Anger seemed to boil from his skin and turn to acid puffs of steam. They floated to Roxas in the form of angry glares and stumbling over half-formed words. It seemed as though red anger blanked out all other thoughts in his mind. Like a timed hydrogen bomb, everything exploded at once.

"You dare kiss another in my house? You DARE go on a date and lie to me? You're not gay! You're confused! Yet all you want is to give men a chance, and you can't welcome women into your life! You need to!" Roxas sat there, biting his lower lip.

"I'm sorry that I'm gay, but I cannot change who I am so quickly or for someone other than myself. Dad, I love you, but I simply can't make this sacrifice. I really like Axel, and I can't break up with him on account of your preferences, dad. So, no, I won't become straight." Roxas stood with all of the serenity of a noblewoman, walking slowly upstairs and going to bed.

Once in the bedroom, Roxas looked at himself for awhile in the mirror. He broke down at once, burying his head in his hands. The blonde started crying, unable to hold the tears back. He crumpled on the bed, leaping up when he touched a warm body. It was Axel. The red head smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry, but I thought you would need comforting after your father. He looked and sounded pissed." Surrendering, Roxas curled up in Axel's arms, burying his face into the other boy's chest and pouring out tears. They didn't stop for a long time, not until Roxas fell into a fitful spell of sleep.

The next morning, Roxas was awoken with a gentle kiss on the lips. The blonde boy smiled, kissing back. He could hear Axel's deep chuckled. His eyes fluttered open, and immediately began drinking in Axel's face. He traced the two diamonds underneath the eyes.

"Good morning Axel."

"Good morning. We slept in our clothes." Roxas nodded slowly, kissing him again.

"Mmm, I don't mind." Axel pulled him closer, cuddling Roxas tightly. This gently, caring Axel was a shock to Roxas. It was much different than the usual innuendo-making, perverted Axel. It was a nice change and he didn't mind it. They kissed again.

"I locked your bedroom door, and no one has tried to disturb us." Roxas nodded, rubbing his face and his eyes, trying to wake himself up more.

"Okay. Oh, I don't want to face my dad." Axel smiled.

"We could sneak out?" Axel offered. "We're supposed to meet up at the mall. Dem dem is going to be there along with everyone else." Roxas though about it for a second.

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Axel smiled, stood, and faced the wall.

"I won't peak, promise."

Once Roxas had changed into a red T-shirt, jeans, and black Converse, the two climbed out the window and down the convenient tree. Axel led him around the corner, getting into the Jeep. Roxas sighed.

"I'm just glad we left a note. I don't want my dad more furious than he already is." Axel chuckled deeply, giving Roxas a large grin.

"Well, I think sneaking out would piss him off." He turned the key in the ignition. "So, on that principle, you should come home at about 5." The blonde sighed.

"Okay. What time?"

"What?"

"What time is it now? Shit, I'm tired." Axel laughed.

"I'll make you coffee at my house. Come on, I need to change." Roxas nodded.

At Axel's house, Light greeted them by jumping up on Roxas.

"Hi Light!" he shouted, bracing himself and scratching her up and down. Axel disappeared into the kitchen.

"You'll hear the coffee when it's done." Roxas smiled.

"Okay." Axel walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Roxas opened the fridge, grabbing the creamer, and poured himself a cup of coffee when it was done. The hazelnut flavored creamer turned the dark liquid into a soft brown color. He sipped at it. Axel made good coffee. The red head appeared as if summoned, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist.

"Do you like my coffee?" The blonde nodded, gulping it down and washing the mug out in the sink. Light sat with a silly look on her face. Her pink tongue stuck out one side and her head was tilted ever so slightly. Chuckling, Roxas ruffled Light's ears.

"Aww, she's so cute." Light barked, answering.

They left after awhile, getting into Axel's car again, and driving over to the mall. The group was hanging outside one of the entrances, apparently waiting for Axel and Roxas. The two walked up, and immediately got smothered with hugs. Sora smiled at Roxas, and took him aside when the rest went inside.

"Hey, you've been crying. You okay?" Roxas smiled, and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My dad just found out about Axel and I. Not that he didn't know I was gay… but, it's just difficult for him to understand." Sora smiled, his blue eyes twinkling beautifully.

"He'll come around, I promise. My mom and Riku's dad resisted at first until they realized Riku and I really cared about each other. Everything about us is exactly like a straight relationship, both of us are just boys. I mean, we kiss, we hug, we go on dates, we fight, and we get intimate." One of Roxas' eyebrows attempted to crawl into his hair.

"What?" Sora giggled.

"Things like that happen, its true." They were joined by Riku, who put a protective arm around Sora. The three walked into the mall, catching up with everyone else. Demyx drifted towards Roxas and the couple moved away towards Naminé.

They walked for awhile, following the group into a couple of stores.

"So," Demyx started while trying on a blue dinosaur hat. He looked in the mirror, giggling. "Did Axel try anything and did you take my advice?"

"Sort of and yes. Thanks."

"You're adorable, I couldn't resist." He turned the hat over in his hands a couple of times. "Walk with me to the cashier; I'm going to pay for this."

"Okay." Axel joined them there, grabbing a hold of Roxas' hand.

"Hey." Roxas blushed slightly.

"Hello." Demyx smiled an all-knowing smile. The two pecked, and joining the rest of their friends walking out of the store.

Roxas found himself walking next to Naminé. She was carrying a sketchbook.

"Hey, Naminé, what's in that sketchbook?" She smiled, giggling.

"You really want to see?" Roxas nodded. Axel chuckled.

"Oh boy," Axel whispered underneath his breath. Naminé handed him the sketchbook, and the blonde boy opened it, immediately closing it again.

"Oh, damn. Was that?"

"Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp?" Roxas nodded.

"Crap." Naminé smiled her innocent smile. Axel started laughing.

"Roxas, Naminé's sketchbook is an inauspicious portal of darkness and terrifying thoughts. We avoid the sketchbook, gravitate towards the girl." Roxas laughed slightly. "You see, we were all childhood friends. Well, most of us. Naminé, Demyx, and I were together. There was also Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Kairi and Naminé are sisters, and thus, our core group was formed." Roxas nodded, understanding. "Everyone else joined mostly in school."

"So you guys are all really close?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah. Everybody has a different personality, but we know each other so well, there's no big thought of leaving."

"Sounds like a cult." Axel and Naminé started laughing.

"Well, no. Anyone can leave at anytime and we don't have any ceremonies or anything. Plus, we all have friends in other groups." Roxas nodded.

"Except for me." Axel smiled.

"You're special, Roxas. You're the new kid." From behind, he heard someone calling his name and Roxas wheeled around. He spotted Olette.

"Hey!" She ran forward, leaving the two boys with her behind. Roxas and Odette embraced tightly. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Hayner and Pence walked up, embracing Roxas as well. The group has stopped, and Roxas made the proper introductions.

They walked for awhile, the three getting installed into the group nearly immediately. Hayner isolated Roxas.

"So… you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that red-head Axel and you."

"Yeah."

"I miss you Roxas."

"I don't miss us. We're friends, Hayner. Best friends, not lovers." Hayner fell silent, fixing his camouflage pants.

"It was worth the effort."

"I didn't argue that, but I'm with Axel now."

"Okay, fine." He fell silent.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner blushed slightly.

"Oh, him? I don't… I haven't…" Roxas nudged Hayner in the ribs.

"You do. You talk a big game, but you really like safe. Go for it." Hayner made a vexed noise in the back of his throat, throwing a glare at Roxas.

Finally, 4:45 rolled around and Axel reminded Roxas of the time. He gave Odette, Hayner, and Pence one last hug and installed his new phone number into Odette's phone.

"Call me," he said with a small chuckle at the end. "Twilight Town may be a moderately long distance away, but that doesn't mean we're not friends."

"Of course," Odette said, smiling. Sora walked up.

"Remember, just like a normal couple." Roxas nodded, hugging the brunette.

"I'll remember." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand on the way out.

They drove home, hand in hand. Roxas stared out the window, watching everything pass by. Soon, his house was in sight. They got out of the car, Axel opening the door for the blonde. The taller bent down, kissing him deeply.

"I'll call you tomorrow and see you on Monday." Roxas kissed him again, smiling.

"Okay."

"Don't let your dad get you down."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay, good." They kissed again, and Axel had to clear his throat.

"Good luck." Roxas waved good-bye as Axel left and took the walk of shame up to the house. He inserted the key and walked into the living room.

Inside, he heard loud cursing. Xemnas was over his assistant, Saïx, and the scarred man was beating on his chest to let him up.

"Xemnas! Sir! Your son!" Xemnas froze in realization. He stood from the couch.

"Roxas, what are you doing sneaking out of the house?"

"Hey, hypocrite, what are you doing making out with your assistant?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** What? Another chapter? Yeah…. Being sick from school, no computer(FaceBook/coscom/YouTube/etc.), and nothing to procrastinate with makes me write a helluva lot more. Oh, and I reiterate that this is a SoRoku, but it'll get there. We're still in the exposition sort of thing I don't know, I'm rambling. Anyways, we'll get there eventually. Please R & R :3

* * *

Xemnas looked at Roxas for a second, lost for words. "Go up to your room, we'll discuss this when we're ready."

"You mean when you're done going back on everything we fought about last night? Why do you think I snuck out? Fuck!" Roxas threw his arms up into the air, walking away into the kitchen. He grabbed a couple of things to eat, all junk food. Foodstuffs in hands, the boy took the stairs two at a time. He closed the door, nearly slamming it. Roxas tossed the food on the bed, sitting on the checkered comforter. "Damn. What the hell is wrong with my dad?" He scrubbed a hand through his already-messy hair, sighing.

Saïx put his shirt back on, buttoning it up. "Xemnas, sir, I think we should cease the relationship between us." Xemnas sat beside the temperamental assistant.

"I don't. Listen, we can't tell him why, but I can lie our way out of it. You know the reason exactly." Saïx sighed heavily.

"Try not to lie to him as much as possible. The… thing… might be jeopardized."

"You act as f I don't know that, Saïx. This is out shining moment. We just need Axel to get off Roxas." Saïx nodded, his lips compressing slightly. For once, the man seemed to accept logical advice and reason.

"He does jeopardize the… thing." The two men stood, Xemnas hugging him around the waist, and pulling Saïx close.

"It'll work out. Promise." The assistant sighed heavily again, kissing Xemnas softly, and nibbling a little bit on Xemnas' lower lip.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." They kissed again, walking to the door. Xemnas gave Saïx's butt a little squeeze. The man swatted the hand away, giving Xemnas another kiss.

"Watch it, sir. I might report you for sexual harassment." The blue-haired man left.

Roxas, who was digging into a bag of Cheetos, heard a loud knock on his door. "Go away!" he said angrily. Roxas ate another Cheeto. They were on the 'Roxas comfort food wheel' right next to coffee ice cream and macadamia nut coffee creamer. He sighed quietly, letting out a large breath. There was another loud knock. "What do you want? Go away!"

"I wanted to talk. Please? Just let me explain myself."

"Fine." Roxas surrendered to his parental. The door opened, and the teen sat back on his bed, next to the open bags and containers of various junk foods. Xemnas pulled up the only chair in the room, sitting down gingerly. Roxas glared at him.

"Listen, Roxas. The reason I'm so against you being gay isn't because I hate gay people, I believe love shouldn't be gender-specific. The reason is that you're young and simply confused. You're not supposed to have these feelings this young." Roxas' lips pressed into a thin line as his dad left his room, done with his spiel.

Roxas pulled his legs against his chest, eating more Cheetos. He licked his fingers, cleaning them from the artificial orange 'cheese.' It was all chemicals, true, but oh so delicious. The teenager jumped as a shadow passed over his open window. A body fell into Roxas' room with a thump and a loud groan.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh Jesus Christ, good."

"Why?"

"Robbers, obviously." He heard a darkly handsome chuckle.

"Obviously." Axel pulled himself off of the floor, and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Roxas after he moved a bag of Sour Cream and Onion Lays and a large box of Twinkies. "How much food do you need in that tiny stomach of yours?"

"It's all comfort food, Axel. Makes me feel better. Well, boyfriends and food anyways." Axel kissed him, smiling.

"Does this help?" Roxas smiled, kissing back.

"More than you know." They smiled at each other, Roxas giggling in a very manly way. They kissed again, and Roxas moved himself onto Axel's lap, cuddling into the chest. "So are you going to be sneaking into my bedroom every night in a very Edward Cullen-like action?"

"Well, I'm not going to be watching you while you sleep like a creeper, but I do enjoy climbing trees so I might." Roxas laughed softly.

"Stalker."

"Lover."

"Rule-breaker."

"Determined." Roxas made another vexed noise, kissing Axel again.

"Then you win. Its not like I argue against your sneaking in, I rather like it. But only on the weekends, I need my sleep during school."

"Agreed. I promise to keep to myself during school nights, but it won't stop me from sneaking in before your bedtime." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Okay." They kissed again. "You keep to the rules, and we can continue this relationship." Axel laughed, keeping it quiet so Xemnas wouldn't hear. Roxas wriggled his body, cuddling up more. He sighed in pleasant happiness. They sat comfortably for awhile.

"So you can eat, like, a lot?" Roxas quietly glared at him a little bit.

"Yes, I can eat, but only when I'm feeling down. Like right now." He reached over, and took a stick of chocolate Pocky, putting the tip in his mouth. Axel smiled, and took the other side in his mouth. They looked at each other over the chocolate-covered biscuit. As if on queue, they started biting, and met in the middle. Axel chuckled again, and they kissed. The two separated to chew and swallow. Roxas smiled at the red head. "Oh, damn. Food is good." They cleaned up the food, putting it in a small pile on the floor. Roxas locked the door. "No sex." Axel rolled his eyes, and sat on the bed.

"Promise. Not even a feel?"

"No."

"Fine." Roxas sat on top of him again, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel's arms snaked around Roxas' waist, and they kissed deeply.

The next morning, Roxas felt as though he had been run over with a bulldozer and the construction workers were still at work in his mind.

"Holy fuck."

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, like nails are being thrown at my head and a hammer is trying to hit them into my scalp mid-air." Axel laughed low, hiding his face in Roxas' shoulder.

"Very descriptive, Roxas."

"I know." He rubbed at his temples, and Axel kissed his lips.

"I'll go get you an aspirin. Be right back."

"Watch out for my family." Axel nodded, and opened the door a tiny crack, scouting the hallway. "My dad should be at work, but I don't know. He could've taken a sick day or something." Axel kneeled, listening for footsteps and sniffing for any kind of cooking. He slipped out into the hallway, sneaking into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. Opening the medicine cabinet, he looked around and found a bottle of aspirin. The pyro silently prayed that Roxas had something to drink in his room. Sneaking out into the hallway, he closed the door silently.

"Morning!" Axel tried to claw his way up the door at the sound of Marluxia's voice. "Oh, dearie, you really are scared of Xemnas, aren't you?"

"Yes, actually. Roxas' dad is a formidable man." The red-head was suddenly caught between the wood of the bathroom door and Marluxia. He was shorter, true, but Marluxia's roaming hand trailed fingers down Axel's black button down shirt. "Don't. Roxas is my boyfriend." Marluxia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, dear, that's not the greatest thing to be, is it?"

"I couldn't help myself. He's adorable."

"You know it has to end, Axel." His back flattened against the white painted door, and his hair touched the wood even more.

"I'll ride it out while it lasts. If I'm going to die, it might as well be with Roxas as my lover." Marluxia rolled his eyes, making the action extremely dramatic.

"Oh, Axel," he purred. "Go back to your blonde boy. Don't worry; it's only me and Larxene here. We won't tell anyone." Marluxia's lips pressed against Axel's and the pink-haired man walked away, swinging his hips. Axel slumped up against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. The man was a predator, and Axel wasn't his prey. Which was a blessing in and of itself. He stood when his knees were ready for weight, and walked down to the kitchen. He took a glass painted with the King of the Pride Lands and poured Roxas a glass of water. He took a lemon and cut it in half. Taking care to remove the seeds, he squeezed the lemon into the liquid.

He snuck back into Roxas' room, locking the door. Roxas took the water, taking a large sip and two aspirin. He hugged the red-head as soon as he swallowed the two pills.

"Thank you, Axel. I feel like a ton of shit." Axel hugged him back, burying his face in Roxas' hair, and taking in his scent.

"We don't have to look out for your dad, Roxas. He's at work. We only have to look out for your sister and her best friend."

"They're almost as bad, Axel." The red-head laughed.

"I know. I was cornered against the bathroom by Marluxia and my life started to flash before my eyes. It was terrifying." Roxas smiled, and pecked Axel on the lips.

"I can make you forget that."

"I don't doubt that." They kissed again, Roxas tugging on Axel's lower lip gently. One of Axel's hands weaved through Roxas' hair, and they giggled together. "Is your headache gone?"

"I wish. Now it's like Babe Ruth is hitting the back of my head with 2 bats."

"Better than the hammer?" Roxas shrugged.

"I guess." He rested his forehead against Axel's collarbone gently, sighing. They started swaying back and forth, the taller taking Roxas' hand in his own. They started dancing around the room quietly. "So, my dad thinks I'm confused."

"Is that why he got pissed?"

"Yep. I found him with his assistant on the couch. The other man was shirtless." Axel's breath hissed through his teeth. "I know."

"Oh, damn, it seemed he fucked up royally."

"How so?"

"Well, if I were your dad and I just told you that you can't have a relationship with someone of the same sex, I wouldn't go with someone of the same sex either." Roxas nodded, nibbling at Axel's neck. "Hey! You're the one who said no sex until later."

"I know, but it's amusing to tease you in this way." Axel rolled his eyes, and suddenly trapped Roxas against the wall. He imprisoned both of Roxas' wrists in his hands, spreading them out. The pyro loomed over the other, growling a little bit.

"Don't push me." Roxas stared at him.

"I'm not. Don't do this, or I might lose trust in you." Axel released him, but kissed him roughly, feeling the resistance gradually loosen to desire. When they separated, a small trail of saliva linked their lips.

"Don't push me, or I'll make you scream with pleasure." Roxas smiled mischievously.

"I won't, but I'll test the boundaries." Axel sighed.

"Oh, you god damned blondes." They separated from the wall, and resumed their slow dancing. "I should leave soon, you're getting tired."

"Oh, fine." Roxas sagged against Axel's chest, and Axel pulled back the covers on his bed. He got Roxas' pajamas, handing them and a clean pair of boxers to Roxas.

"Sleep, Roxas. You need some." The blonde nodded, taking the clothes.

Out in the living room, Axel was trapped once more by Larxene and Marluxia.

"I hear you're endangering my little brother."

"I'm not. I can't resist." Her eyes narrowed, making her look like an electric leopard ready to pounce. "There's no endangerment. I'm not revealing anything, and I won't. Maybe I'm leading him towards his entire purpose in life. Not that I'm saying he should be a prostitute or anything or that his entire point is to become my boyfriend, but I don't know. You know me, I can't keep my hands off adorable boys."

"Stay away from him. Xemnas' orders," Marluxia said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course." Axel left.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Allons y means let's go in French, if you didn't know... We're also actually getting to the RokuSo part of the story! :D Makes me all happy fuzzy inside. :3 I love you guys. Also; this chapter has been written for about 4 days now, but FanFiction didn't let me put it up. Sorry!

Please R&R

* * *

Roxas rolled over, groaning loudly. "Oh, shit." His headache was gone, thankfully. The bed was empty and the room was relatively cold. "I think its… Sunday?" He looked at the clock, the numbers lazing a bright red 5:24 into the soft darkness Standing up shakily, Roxas tugged his shirt down. His stomach rumbled loudly and he went down into the kitchen. His ears picked up laughter from the living room. One of the voices was Marluxia and the other was distinctively his sister. Hesitating, the blonde boy walked into the living room, heaving a heavy sigh of relief that his father wasn't there. Marluxia looked at Roxas, giggling loudly.

"Oh, dearie, Axel is your boyfriend, isn't he?" Roxas nodded. "You two should break up." Roxas blinked, suddenly confused at Marluxia.

"Why?"

"Because he sleeps around." The blonde scoffed. "That's why Demyx and him broke up," Marluxia continued, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Alright. I still won't break up with him. You're just jealous." He gave the flaming man a smile, and turned on the ball of his foot, walking back upstairs.

In his bedroom, Roxas collapsed on his bed, leaping a mile in the air when he sat down. "Oh! What? Phone!" Roxas dropped the food onto his bed, picking up the phone from its cradle next to his TV. _What if it's my dad?_ He paused for a second. _Well… allons y._ He whispered the French phrase under his breath as his mind mirrored it. He pressed the green button, bringing the hand-held to his ear. "Hello?"

"Roxas?" It was Axel.

"Oh, good, it's you. I was afraid of it being my dad."

"Understandable. He can be scary when he wasn't to be." Roxas nodded and realized actions were impossible to communicate over the phone.

"I agree." Roxas sufficed action for words.

"Did you sleep well, and how's your head?"

"I did, thank you. It is also a lot better. Thanks again for taking care of me this morning."

"You're my boyfriend. Of course I'm going to help." Roxas bit his lower lip hesitatingly before letting out a deep breath.

"Why did you and Demyx break up?" There was a long pause on the other side of the phone, and they both sat there in silence.

"I… there was a girl. She liked me, and so I was caught with her when she was cornering me in a room. It was a misunderstanding, but we still broke up." Roxas sighed.

"Okay."

"How'd you find out?"

"Marluxia, why?"

"Just wondering." There was a loud and angry noise on the other end. "Doucher!"

"He's not at your house."

"I'd come over, but it's Sunday and these rules you put down don't allow me to."

"I know. Although I'm still extremely tired."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, hey, do you want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" Roxas thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"Kay. Good night."

"Night."

Light slept soundly, but raised her head at a knock on the front door. Axel got off the couch, placing a report from some kid's robotics class on the couch. It was pretty interesting, given he found it on the table of his math class. Axel hated high school with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. He opened the door and was suddenly trapped against the wall, two hands on his shoulders. "You fucking stay away from Roxas. You never should've gotten involved and you bloody full well know why!" Axel grunted, looking away.

"I couldn't resist. If it makes you fucking happy, I'll break up with him over the premise of Demyx." Xemnas' eyes narrowed slightly.

"You fucking better or I'll break you face." Xemnas left as abruptly as he came. Axel looked at Light.

"What good are you?" She yipped happily, putting her head back down on her crossed paws. "Fucking mother fuckers!"

After eating and showering, Roxas walked to his room, setting his alarm for the morning. He climbed into bed, pulling the black and white comforter. Roxas closed his eyes and the door opened. "Roxas?"

"What dad?" the boy asked angrily.

"Here's your phone. It was finally fixed." A small weight fell onto Roxas, and the boy rolled out of bed, plugging it into the charger.

"Good night Roxas."

"Night dad. I'm still pissed at you." Xemnas left.

The next morning, Roxas rolled out of bed, his hair in its usual messy swoop. He dressed quickly, stuffing his keys, phone, and iTouch into his pockets. He trotted downstairs and into the kitchen. He ate a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. Roxas heard a car pull into the driveway and a knock on the door a minute later. He opened the wooden door, grabbing his backpack. "Morning," Axel said in a slight cheery voice. They kissed.

"Morning Axel." They kissed again, walking out to the Jeep. Roxas climbed in, putting his backpack at his feet. The car purred to life, pulling out of the driveway and into the road. "I hate school." Axel laughed.

"I know," he responded while pulling onto another road. "We all do." They arrived at the high school quickly, getting out of the car. Roxas stretched, and jolted slightly as Axel's arms wrapped around his waist. They walked to the morning spot, greeted happily by everyone.

"Morning." Hugs were passed around like STDs at an orgy.

"Oh! Yeah! I got my phone back. It was all broken and shit." He fished the blue touch screen smart phone out of his pocket. "Here, just pass it around or what not and put your number in." He gave it to Axel first, and the phone took up the rest of the morning.

Roxas walked to his first class with Lexeaus and Zexion. The three boys dropped into their seats. "Oh, English, why are you in the morning?" Lexeaus groaned quietly.

"I like English," Zexion replied, putting on a pair of glasses and pushing them up to the bridge of his nose. "I need a small prescription to things as far as the board." The chipper blonde teacher took her place at the front of the class.

"Morning class. We will continue with our study of wher American literature started by reading another passage from _Of Plymouth Plantation_." English passed rather quickly with the slow reading of the classmates, although they were quite motivated from the teacher's beckoning.

After class, Roxas walked for awhile with Zexion and Lexeaus. They talked while weaving their way through the slow moving crown. "This is ridiculous!" Roxas shouted in frustration as they made their way through a breakfast line. "They're in the middle of the mother fucking parkway! Dammit!" Lexeaus clapped him on the shoulder, jolting Roxas' skeleton.

"It's okay. Watch this." Zexion herded Roxas behind Lexeaus and the huge football player plowed through the crowd. The two dropped Roxas off at his U.S. History class and the blonde bolted to his table in the back. Naminé was sitting there, her sketch book wedged between the desk and her lap.

"Morning Roxas." He looked at the clock. It was still 9:40

"Morning Naminé," he replied pleasantly, taking a seat. The other two group members sat down soon, and the teacher began lecture about the Mayflower Compact.

Lunch came quickly for Roxas, and Naminé and he walked to the daily lunch spot. They were one of the very first people there. Sora hugged both of them.

"Roxas! How's your dad?"

"Douchy." The brunette laughed, and it was a near giggle.

"Oh, Roxas, he'll come around. He's your parent and your flesh and blood. Whether he admits it or not, his sperm helped make you."

"Thanks for that, Sora. Makes me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome!" The younger brunette obviously didn't notice his voice dripped with sarcasm. Axel and Demyx walked up, and the redhead advanced to Roxas.

"Hello, my Roxas."

"Hello Axel." The two pecked. Sora gave Roxas a knowing look, and retreated to Riku, cuddling up to his taller boyfriend. "Sora is super short," Roxas observed to Demyx. The other mad a noncommittal noise.

"You ok, Demyx?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem quiet."

"Eh, maybe." He wandered away and Roxas looked at Axel.

"He doesn't seem okay."

"I dunno." The shorter blonde leaned comfortable against Axel. "Y'know, you're short too." Roxas stuck out his tongue.

"You're just tall."

"It's true," Kairi chimed in. "Roxas is only a little shorter than Riku. You're just way too freaking tall." Axel chuckled darkly.

"Tall people get it done better."

"Okay, sure." Roxas' eyes rested for a second on Lexeaus and Zexion "What?" The smaller was leaning on the much taller, a book in his lap. Their hands rested atop one another's, and one of Lexeaus' fingers stroked Zexion's absent mindedly.

"Yeah, they're together, but the two don't really exhibit it that often. The two are quiet so that Lexeaus doesn't get into any trouble," Axel explained.

"Makes sense," Roxas said quietly. "Hayner and I had been in a soccer league and the team wouldn't stop heckling up when they found out."

"Soccer. I can see you in those knee-high socks on a bed, pushed down from standing." Roxas swatted Axel's chest, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Shut up, perv!"

"You like it."

"We clearly don't."

Lunch passed otherwise uneventful except for a couple of moans about class. Roxas walked into his Oceans class, taking his seat. "Afternoon, Mr. Ice." The teacher's eye ostentatiously. It seemed like the organ attempted to crawl into his skull.

"Roxas! Hello." The blonde took his seat, nearly collapsing in it.

"Oh, man, I don't think I can take two hours."

"Neither can I," Fleta responded, rubbing her eyes. Roxas jolted a little.

"Oh, hey, Fleta. How was lunch?"

"Not bad. Like, really. I got asked out." A slight blush spread across her cheeks.

"By who?" Roxas inquired, an eyebrow quirking slightly.

"His name is Chris."

"I don't know him, so I can't say." Vexen took a place at the board, twitching uncontrollably and giggling darkly.

"Today we're learning about different tectonic plate boundaries." The science teacher made tectonic plates seem evil with another giggle at the end. Roxas sighed. It was going to be a long period.

Finally, the bell rang and class rushed out of the room. He quickly texted Larxene, telling her he'll be going home with Axel. A short OK was all he got for a reply. He met his boyfriend at the front of the school, more hugs being passed around liberally. Axel embraced Roxas, smiling. Demyx still wouldn't meet Roxas' eyes and it seemed as though he was avoiding the other blonde. The two of them walked to the Jeep, getting in. Axel sat back, and turned to Roxas.

"Listen, Roxas… I… it's not working between us. I… want to break up." Roxas was taken aback by the absolute suddenness of Axel.

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** There's a lemon in this chapter, and I'll segregate it if you're awkward with that kind of stuff. Here's where we get down and dirty! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The car ride was spent in utter silence, Roxas sitting and ruminating on anger. It seemed to permeate every one of his cells, setting the inside of his body aflame with anger.

"Roxas."

"Fuck you, don't explain. I understand fully." At least, he thought he did. It was the reason Demyx continuously avoided his eyes. They pulled into the driveway. "We weren't even going out for a week!" Roxas shouted as he jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Angry, the blonde boy ran into his home and found it beautifully lifeless. Locking the door behind him, he trotted up and locked each entryway into the house, most notably his bedroom window. "Fucking mother fucker!" he yelled, punching the innocent pillow lying on his bed. His phone vibrated. It was a text from Sora asking if he could come over. He responded with an 'It's not a good time. Axel and I broke up.' Sighing, Roxas put the phone on Vol. 5 sound, and tossed it on the bed.

After about 20 minutes of quiet sulking, the doorbell rang. "If it's fucking Axel, I'm going to punch him in his face!" Roxas opened the door and was met by Sora with a large box of mini Cheetos bags.

"They make me feel better, so I thought you'd need it."

"These are one of my favorite comfort foods!"

"Awesome!"

"Come in, come in." Sora stepped into the house, taking his shoes off and gingerly setting them next to the door. They walked up to Roxas' room, and Sora perched himself on Roxas' bed. The blonde sat next to him, sighing quietly.

"How are you holding up?" Sora inquired quietly.

"I feel like punching small things," Roxas whispered. Warm arms wrapped around Roxas' shoulders.

"It's okay, promise." The two boys found themselves cuddling with Roxas' face pressed into Sora's chest. He clutched onto Sora's shirt gently, a couple of tears leaking out. "Oh, Roxy, don't cry. You're loved and Axel is retarded."

"I just didn't know I was so absolutely undesirable."

"Not true," Sora objected, running a calming hand through Roxas' hair.

"How so?"

"If Riku wasn't my boyfriend, I can assure you that I would be yours. Roxas, you're an amazing boy. Never forget that."

To this day, neither of the boys can tell who kissed who or who initiated what they did that fateful afternoon. Whoever started it, they were soon kissing passionately, hands grabbing clothes. The two rolled onto a position with Sora underneath and Roxas on top. Sora's hands lifted up Roxas' shirt, taking it off and tossing it across the room. Roxas stopped them, pulling away slowly. It took quite a bit of time for them to regain breath.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, you have Riku." Sora smiled, pushing to rub his hands on Roxas' chest.

"I'm positive. He does this to me all the time. Mostly with women, too." Sora's tongue stuck out in disgust. "Women are gross." Roxas bit his lip in hesitation, looking at Sora's shirt and playing with the sleeve. _I told Axel no. Is that why we broke up? No, I think not. So, should I? Riku would be pissed, I might die. It's been so long since Hayner that I think I __need__ to be inside Sora. Fuck it, I need it._

* * *

They began kissing again, Sora's legs wrapping around Roxas' hips to tug his pants off. Suddenly, the blonde was there in only a pair of boxers. He pulled away, looking at his coy partner. "Holy crap, you're amazing."

"Years of practice," Sora replied proudly. Roxas blinked, and Sora giggled. He lifted his head to bite Roxas' lip and tugged gently on it. "Please, Roxas? I need it," he whined slightly as he rubbed himself against Roxas. Giving into the little vixen, Roxas removed his shirt, and ducked his head to nibble on Sora's chest. The boy giggled. "Gently, I can't have any marks." Roxas glared at him from under his bands, and instead licked his way down, pausing to tease Sora's nipples. The brunette groaned, moving and wriggling in ecstasy. "Roxas!" Sora bit his lip gently, and tossed his head as his pants were opened slowly. Roxas chuckled as he pulled down Sora's pants and boxers, tossing them onto the ground. The small brunette's organ leaped with being free in the slightly cool air. Roxas nudged it with his nose, smiling softly when Sora wriggled. He took as much of it into his mouth as he could, suckling happily. Hands ran through Roxas' hair, tugging upwards so that he would release Sora again. The other boy looked at Roxas. "I need you in me. Now." His face was flushed, but his legs opened more, asking for the blonde. He smiled, licking Sora's member again.

"We don't have lube."

"My pants," Sora struggled out.

"What?"

"There's a pocket hidden on the inside of my pants. Look there."

Roxas grabbed Sora's pants, surprised at how rough the material felt compared to the owner's skin. He quickly found the pocket, and pulled out a little bottle of amber-colored liquid. He closed it within his hand, joining Sora on the bed again. Roxas warmed some on his hand, stroking himself twice before circling Sora's entrance with his hand to wetten the skin. He placed himself there, easing into the soft, deliciously warm entrance.

"Oh, Roxas, dear lord." Roxas gasped, and they fit together perfectly. The two held that for awhile, their breaths mingling.

"Sora," Roxas whispered, moving slowly. They kept that loving pace for awhile, holding each other gently. Sora's nails dug into Roxas' shoulder blades.

"I need you to move faster." Roxas nodded, lost for simple words in every feeling bumping around in his mind. He withdrew from Sora, slamming back in. The boy mewled with pleasure, wrapping strong legs around Roxas' hips. They rocked together, their lips meeting and biting in numerous ways. Both of them interlaced their fingers, squeezing tightly. Sora spasmed around Roxas as he orgasmed, and Roxas pulled out. He had an orgasm on Sora's chest.

* * *

They froze, trembling visibly. Roxas stood shakily. "I'll go get you a washcloth." Sora nodded, his limp body shining from perspiration and sperm. The blonde boy went into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and grabbing a small towel. He walked back into his bedroom, bending and gently cleaning off Sora's stomach. He smiled at Roxas as he dried off his skin. Roxas folded the towel, concealing the washcloth within. He disappeared into the hallway, putting it in the wash bin. Finally, Roxas joined Sora on the bed, holding the boy.

"Oh, Roxas, that was amazing."

"I agree." Sora was now snuggling into Roxas' chest instead of vice-versa. Roxas groaned slightly, pulling the boy tighter. "Why do you have lube in your pants?" Sora laughed heartily, burying his face into his chest.

"Because of Riku. I never know when he might want it. That boy is a machine." The blonde fell silent. "I sorry," Sora apologized.

"Don't be. It's cool, I understand. You cheated on him with me."

"I wouldn't have given it up for anyone else. I like you, but Riku is there and I'm so confused. Honestly, I don't know. Then you and Axel broke up earlier today, and it's just… ugh." They laid there for a while in comfortable silence.

"So I'm your dirty little mistress?" Roxas mused.

"You're not female nor are you small, I assure you, but in a way, yes. You're my dirty mistress." The two fell into laugher. "But I reiterate. You're bigger, though, which is nice." A dark flush rushed itself to Roxas' ears and cheeks.

"Thank you." Sora giggled happily, kissing Roxas.

"Y'know, thank you for this."

"What?"

"Cuddling. Riku and I used to, but not anymore. He always has to leave for something or the other." Roxas frowned heavily, and cupped Sora's face in his hands.

"Listen, you're a great guy. Promise you. I had a boyfriend, the boy in the camo pants Saturday?" Sora thought for a second before nodding. "Okay, so we used to be together all the time. We were in love, yeah? Then he picked up something else on the side, and we reverted to friends instead of lovers. I'm not saying you two are the same, but," he shrugged, "you never know." Sora rested his head against Roxas' chest, seeming to ruminate on what he had said.

"I think you're right."

"I don't want to break you two up!" Roxas nearly shouted, aghast. It sounded as though his voice climbed two octaves.

"I know."

Sora suddenly sat up, and straddled Roxas. His hands rested on Roxas' chest.

"We've been heading towards this for a long time." The boy kissed Roxas gently, jumping off him and scrambling towards his pants. The blonde watched his perfect body move and spring into action. Sora's cell phone was dug out of his pants. He speed dialed Riku, putting a finger over Roxas' lips. "Shhh." They listened to the ringing, sitting or half-sitting. Riku finally picked up after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Hey, Riku, it's me."

"I know." Roxas blinked. For as happy as they were at school and in public, it seemed as though the relationship was breaking, like Sora has said.

"I want to break up." It was absolutely silence.

"Why?"

"You've been cheating and I just did. I adore Kairi like she's my sister, and she's told me everything. About you and Naminé, I mean." Roxas' jaw dropped.

"She's nothing, Sora, I love you." Roxas heard a loud slap over the phone as though a hand had contacted with someone's cheek.

"Fuck you Riku!" Sora shouted, and heard a twin from Naminé on the other side. Sora hung up the phone, tucking it into his pants. "Axel and you broke up today. I thought it was suitable that Riku and I did the same." Sora climbed back into bed, curling up with Roxas comfortably. The boy seemed strong on the outside but Roxas knew inside he was breaking into a million pieces like a broken mirror. Axel and him had gone out for about a week, Hayner and him had for about a year. He couldn't imagine the pain of five.

"Where did we put those Cheetos?"

"You're getting the munchies?" Sora asked, his voice wavering only slightly. He placed his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"No, I was just wondering." Sora giggled.

"They're over by your dresser."

"Okay. 'Cause my sister always eats my Cheetos."

"Are you going to hide them?" The door flung open admitting Marluxia.

"Holy fuck balls!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey. So, I think this chapter is devoted to showing exactly how rich Xemnas is. Like, they're super rich. Well, he is the head of a huge company and I feel as though I have to remind myself of this often. We're also in the double digits with this story! No way! It seems like such a short time ago that I was starting it. Also, this seems to be sort of reflecting my own life, although I have each chapter planned out. Its really, really trippy. So, please Read and Review!

* * *

The two boys started screaming, rolling off the bed and onto the floor. Roxas grabbed his comforter, covering them both with the large blanket. Sora huddled against Roxas, his smooth body against Roxas' felt amazing.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Roxas sneered. He let the comforter drop to their waists.

"Oh, lovey, I thought you and Axel got it on instead of… Sora."

"We broke up." Roxas' voice was as flat as 3 day old soda in a cup. Sora's hand stroked Roxas' thigh in a comforting motion. "So, it happened. Deal with it." Marluxia giggled.

"Your father is coming home soon. I suggest you dress, boys." He giggled. "Oh, loves, that rhymed!" When he was gone, the two blushed furiously. Sora pressed himself closer against his partner, giggling. He kissed Roxas gently, stroking the blonde's thigh more.

"Oh, Roxy, you're adorable," he said, his blush fading fast.

"You are too, but you'll also be the death of me, I swear." Sora smiled, squeezing the leg in his hand. Roxas jumped, blushing.

"You're quite modest, Roxy. I think it's adorable and I hope you change me for the better." Roxas smiled softly, and they pecked.

They dressed slowly, and Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling them together. "I was shorter than Axel, but you're so adorably short," Roxas said quietly, kissing Sora to punctuate the sentence. He giggled burying his face in Roxas' chest.

"Oh, thank you. I think you're a comfortable height." The two laughed, kissed, and then walked downstairs so that they wouldn't be suspicious when Xemnas came home. The two sat on the couch and Larxene walked in with Marluxia.

"Hey little brother," her voice dripped with an innuendo of knowing. "Who's this?"

"Sora," Marluxia replied before Roxas could get a word in edgewise. "He was going out with Riku before they broke up on account of cheating. Sora is now Roxas' lover, but whether or not they're going out with emotions or just for sex is unknown."

"Who cheated on whom?" Larxene inquired.

"Riku cheated on Sora, and then he slept with Roxas."

"How do you know all of this" Sora cried, his voice laced with disbelief.

"So it's true," Larxene said happily and Sora realized it had all been guessed but now he had revealed it for truth. The two fell silent. "I don't mind. I also think father will be pleased."

"Why? He's so fucking against me being gay!"

"I think he was just against Axel."

"Parents can tell sometimes." Sora smiled at Roxas and leaned in close. "I think we should keep this a secret from friends," he whispered, so only the blonde heard. Roxas nodded in agreement. Marluxia frowned.

"What are you two whispering about now?" A slow, teasing smile spread on Sora's face, and his pink tongue showed through his teeth.

"I'm telling him how much I absolutely miss having him inside of me." The brunette giggled, snuggling into Roxas. _Damn, I thought he was innocent,_ Roxas wondered. Larxene rolled her eyes ostentatiously.

"I really didn't need to know that, little brother." The two boys smiled, pecking.

An expensive Bentley Flying Spur pulled into the driveway. Xemnas walked in, spotting Sora and Roxas on the couch.

"Hey, Roxas, who's this?" Sora introduced himself quickly, standing to shake Xemnas' hand. Xemnas instantly smiled.

"Axel broke up with me," Roxas told his father, smiling grimly.

"Good!" Xemnas' smile turned into a manic grin. "Is this your new boyfriend?" They looked at each other, and Sora nodded slowly.

"I am. I just… broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years," Sora said sadly, tears on the verge of falling. Xemnas' grin widened.

"Great! Roxas, did you misplace your driver's license?" The blonde shook his head.

"Good! Because its time for your own car. Let's try and find something, okay?" Larxene immediately began pouting, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"I paid for mine!" she nearly shouted, Marluxia petting her back in a comforting manner.

"You don't go out with miscreants." She shot her dad a look, and the two stalked up into Larxene's abyss of a room. Xemnas sighed, and looked tiredly at Roxas. "Would you like Sora to come along?" Sora looked to Roxas.

"Yes," Roxas said.

The two got into the Bentley.

"You can get nearly any car you'd like," Xemnas said cheerily. Both the boys in the backseat looked astonished. His father laughed. "You forget I'm the CEO of a giant company, Roxas. We're quite wealthy and I've been amassing it. I rose from the bottom to become the head of our company, and I'm expanding it every day. I hope you become the bread and butter for your company one someday." Roxas nodded, and reached across the middle seat to clutch Sora's hand. The two smiled when Xemnas noticed the exchange quietly, self-satisfied that his plan was going smashingly. "You may choose any car, as your sister did when she got her first. Remember?" Roxas nodded.

"Wasn't it an old Porsche 911?" Xemnas nodded in reply, laughing.

"She wrecked it within a week. Now, I refuse to buy her cars." Sora grimaced.

"She's a poor driver," Sora spoke up.

"Just reckless," Roxas replied.

"What kind of car would you like? Rolls Royce? Bentley? Ferrari? Porsche? Toyota? Honda? BMW? Mazda?" Roxas bit his lip gently.

"Oh, I don't know." Xemnas pulled onto the side of the road among all of the car dealers.

"There's Aston Martin? Jaguar? Range Rovers and Vanquishes. Volvo? Saab? Kia?"

"There's so many!" Roxas cried at his dad in frustration.

"Tell me what you want!" The blonde took out his phone, accessing his Computer's files from there. He pondered over it for a minute.

"Can I have a Ferrari FF?" Xemnas nodded.

"That's my boy," Xemnas said brightly, a smile on his face.

The Bentley purred to life, driving to the Ferrari dealer. Xemnas pulled in, and the three got out of the car. A man with thinning hair, a ruddy complexion, and the horrible habit of dry washing his hands greeted them. "Hello. How may I help you?" Xemnas gave him a smile.

"My name is Xemnas and this is my son. We wish to buy a Ferrari FF." The sweaty little man grinned, dry washing his hands more and wringing them on an invisible towel.

"A very fine choice, although you'd have to wait and place an order."

"I know," Xemnas replied, his voice flat. "I've bought many cars. Shall we go inside and discuss?" It seemed as though the man was near to bowing, but he only dipped his head, stepping aside for Xemnas and the boys to precede him. They took seats at a desk; the man sat across form them. He pulled out paperwork, Xemnas filling out everything he could. At the bottom, he signed it. Then, he passed it to Roxas. He filled out things like color (the darkest red he could find), his name, date of birth, and other mundane things like that. He pulled out his driver's license, passing it to the man, and he gave it back quickly. Xemnas gave him his credit card, and the man behind the desk took on an astonished look.

"Wha-?" A slow grin spread across Xemnas' face.

"Charge it all." Sora looked at Roxas, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his bands. Roxas smiled at him, touching Sora's hand gently. The other pressed back, his two perfect arcs of eyebrows lowering to a normal height. The transaction was soon finished, and the three got into the Bentley.

They drove to Roxas' house, and Xemnas pulled into the garage. The three climbed out, and Xemnas walked to the door leading to the house.

"Don't do anything stupid. I mean it!" Roxas nodded.

"We won't dad, I promise."

"Good." He took in both of them with a smile, and disappeared into the house. Sora smiled with his hands twined behind his back. Roxas looked at him.

"Would you mind lying under the tree with me?" Sora shook his head, and Roxas opened a cabinet, pulling out a strange and multicolored blanket. "I enjoy cloud watching."

"Sometimes, the greatest things in life are simple," he murmured. The two walked out into the yard. Roxas threw the blanket, waving it about to get air into the folds of cloth. Sora smoothed it down gently, placing himself on the edge to remove his shoes. Roxas toed his own off, sitting in the near center. Sora picked himself up, feeling the air cool down his feet in the way it does when one removes their shoes. He stretched his toes, spreading them in his socks. They lay on their backs, staring into the sky. One of their hands intertwined between their bodies.

"Look!" Roxas pointed to a cloud with his free hand. "It looks like a puppy!" Sora stared, concentrating on the oh-so-fluffy shape.

"I don't really see it. To me, it's a dragon." Roxas had to squint his eyes.

"Yeah, I see it." They went on like this for awhile, finding many different shapes like pigs, cats, dogs, dragons, and others.

It soon led to quiet talk. "So, favorite cult film?" Roxas asked.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show. You?"

"I've never seen it, but REPO!: The Genetic Opera."

"You've never seen Rocky?" Sora looked aghast as though Roxas wasn't human, but an emotionless robot instead of flesh and blood.

"I haven't, sorry."

"What about Fight Club?"

"Shh!" Roxas exaggerated, placing a finger over his mouth. "We're not supposed to talk about it!" he whispered, putting his face nearer Sora's.

"Oh really?" Sora whispered back, his lips brushing against Roxas' with each word. "Well, if it's between us, I don't think Tyler Durden would mind that much." The brunette closed the small distance between their lips. Roxas smiled slightly before giving into Sora. A hand twined through the soft spikes in the brunette's hair. They kissed continuously, cuddling in the shade of the huge tree. Without warning, Roxas was pulled up by the scruff of his neck.

"You're the reason," a malicious sounding Riku snarled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Thank you for all of the support with this story! I apologize for the mistakes. I don't really have a beta reader, and I try to catch all of them myself, but that fails sometimes. Thank you for reading, again. I love you all! Please R&R?

* * *

Roxas was shaken up by Riku, being thrown to the ground at one point. When that happened, Roxas stood up proudly.

"You cheated as well. Don't fucking blame it on Sora," he retorted, frowning heavily.

"Roxas!" Sora said sharply. "Stop fighting you two!" Riku glared at Sora before punching Roxas in the face. Sight was gone for a second and stars dashed across Roxas' eyes.

"Oh, lordy," Roxas whispered, shaking his head vigorously. Then, he punched Riku in the nose, and the curious sound of metal hitting flesh thunked in the yard. Riku's eyes began to water on impact, and his nose started gushing blood. "Fuck!" Roxas said, astonished on how hard he hit. Riku started to wipe the blood from his face.

"I'm glad Axel left you."

"I'm glad Sora left you. Now go, I don't want to hit you again." For a long while, they stood there in a sort of face off. Sora hid behind Roxas somewhat, terrified of what Riku would do. He remembered the man being extremely rough in bed. Sniffing, Riku turned on the ball of his feet and stalked down the street. "What gives?" Roxas asked. "How does he know where I live?"

"I live down the street," Sora answered with an almost inaudible whisper. "It was the only house to buy. Yours, I mean. Power of deduction led him here, I would assume." Softly, he touched Roxas' hair. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Nodding, Roxas turned around and engulfed Sora in his arms.

"I'm quite fine now, although that punch did shock me a little. Everything is in order." He cracked his neck, thinking of the curious sound his hand had made. Then, he remembered the metal plating in his hand from broken knuckles when he was little. That must've been the sound.

Roxas sighed again, kissing Sora gently. The boy was absolutely innocent and nearly ditsy all the time, except in bed. Roxas was quickly learning what Sora was all about.

"Oh, Roxy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting me from Riku. He just knows bullying usually." Roxas nodded, kissing Sora again. "Well, our 'secret' is out to the biggest gossip and my ex-boyfriend," Sora said quietly, dejectedly.

"C'est la vie," Roxas responded, ruffling Sora's hair. "Its what happens in High School." He wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist. "Y'know, skinny women weren't the perfect thing until a thin model named Twiggy created the stereotype? It was in the 50's, I think." Sora nodded thoughtfully.

"Mmm, I didn't. You learn something new and beautiful each day, Roxy." He giggled as if slightly intoxicated, and leaned against Roxas' chest, snuggling in comfortably. They swayed back and forth slightly, mock dancing. "I just… don't like women." Roxas laughed.

"I do agree. They still have cooties."

Simultaneously, the two walked to the blanket and laid down next to each other, Sora's upper half resting on Roxas' wide chest.

"Who's your favorite band?" Sora was quiet, trying to conjure up an answer. "Mine's Hurts, if that helps."

"It doesn't, but thanks. Probably Cobra Starship or Arctic Monkeys. Favorite singer?"

"Ooh, Frank Sinatra, Lady GaGa, or Little Boots."

"I love all three of them, but prefer Dean Martin or John Lennon."

"I think we have similar tastes in music," Roxas said, chuckling.

"Me too." They cuddled comfortably for another few minutes. "What's your favorite accent?" Sora inquired.

"Italian, English, French, and German. In that order." Sora giggled.

"English, French, Spanish, and Italian. In that order." Roxas laughed at the other's counter.

Again, they continued for a long while. It seemed like an extremely short time between the arrival of Riku and the sunset, though. "You said you live in this neighborhood?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded. "I'll walk you home, then."

"Okay!" They folded the blanket, putting it back where they found it in the garage. Roxas texted his dad to tell him where he was going. They headed out, hand in hand.

"I have no idea where we're going," Roxas spoke up when they turned the corner.

"I realized that. I'm two streets down over there. From there, I'll show you."

"Okay." They walked in silence a little bit. "So, Sora, how long have you lived here?"

"Oh, about my entire life. I was born, raised, and will probably die here." Roxas gave him a smile.

"Awwe, Sora, you should go on a trip with me one day. To other worlds, I mean. We should go to Pride Lands and Atlantis and the Beast's Castle!"

"But aren't those worlds closed to tourists?"

"Yeah, but I can get in because of connections."

"Okay, Roxy, if you say so. For our graduation, we should do that." They turned onto Sora's street, passing a street lamp and a stop sign.

"It is a brilliant idea, I think." Sora pointed to a smaller, two story house.

"There it is. She's my home." He gave Roxas a brilliant smile. "Come in and meet my mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're my new boyfriend. My mom should meet you." Roxas hesitated, and Sora squeezed his hand.

"Okay, let's go." Sora walked into his house, Roxas in tow. The warm scent of vanilla attacked Roxas' nostrils.

"Oh! My mother must be cooking cookies!" Smells like her vanilla and chocolate swirl." He grinned at Roxas. "They're delicious; you should stay 'till they're done!"

"Okay." The two walked into the kitchen. Roxas' smile turned upside down.

Riku sat at the kitchen table with what appeared to be his dad. "Hey, Sora," a small and skinny woman said from behind he counter.

"Hey mum," Sora said, kissing her on both cheeks.

"So, Riku and his dad are pretty angry." Sora sighed, and Roxas flushed. Not with embarrassment, of course, but with anger.

"Why should Riku be angry when he insinuated a cheating relationship anyways? I mean, he created infidelity. Besides, we didn't have our own relations until Sora broke up with Riku."

"Your own relations?"

"Yes, m'am. We comforted each other after our breakups."

"Comforted?"

"Yes m'am. We talked it over and sympathized."

"Okay." A large smile not unlike her son's lit up the slim woman's face. It seemed she approved of Roxas. Riku's chair squeaked as he pushed it from the table. He loomed over Sora menacingly.

"Don't take this out on Sora," Roxas warned. "Remember what happened at my house?" Riku turned to Roxas.

"I do, but you won't scare me this time." Riku's father walked up to the two glaring boys.

"What happened at your house?" Roxas and Sora explained the meat of what happened, excluding the sex and the car. The man's lips flattened into a thin, disapproving line. "Riku punched you first?"

"Yessir, to my memory," Roxas answered.

"And Riku cheated first?"

"Yes. Kairi told me."

"With who?"

"I won't tell. It'd be degrading to them," Sora replied, looking at the floor.

"Riku, you haven't told me the entire story. I think you should leave them alone and come home. You're just throwing a fit." Riku gave one last glare at Roxas and Sora. "I'm deeply sorry for wasting your time."

The two left, and Sora sank to a kitchen chair. Roxas walked over to him, playing around with Sora's hair a little bit.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered.

"Don't be sorry for anything, Sora. There's not reason for it." Sora's mom smiled at the two.

"Will you stay for dinner…?"

"Roxas, its Roxas. I'd just have to ask my dad." He pulled out his phone, texting his dad the ever-important question. "We'll find out in a second."

"I like him," Sora's mother tittered. "I'm so sorry about Riku, my dearest son." Sora shrugged, and his mother gave him and Roxas a cookie from an earlier batch that was cooling on a rack. "There usually aren't any sweets before dinner, but you two have been through a lot."

"C'est la vie." A loud, electronic 'REMOVE' shouted from Roxas' pocket. Sora jumped out of his skin. "I'm sorry, that's my text tone," he explained while taking out his phone. "It was an inside joke between my old friends and I." He checked the text. "Yeah, I can stay for dinner." Sora's mom pulled out more cookies from the oven.

"Good!" She was a very refreshing, extremely motherly person. " I hope you enjoy the food when we eat it." Roxas laughed.

"I promise you I will."

Xemnas sat on the couch, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, and Demyx standing in front of him.

"Listen, the traditional festival is coming up. There's going to be games, rides, food, and dancing. Despite Axel's slip up," Marluxia giggled," our plan for my dearest boy is completely on track. I want you all to convince Roxas to ask Sora to the festival. Use Zexion and Lexeaus, if you need." Demyx nodded.

"I think Roxas is still pissed at Axel and I. Well, I don't know, sir, I haven't talked to him." Xemnas nodded.

"Use whoever or whatever. I put in a good word with your school's ASB so they'll be advertising it. Axel, if he's hurt, you know what to do. Physically hurt, anyway. I was Sora and Roxas to fall in love no matter what. Pressure them on every single romantic ride. Ferris wheels, Tunnel of Loves, _whatever_. This should be the perfect date. Nothing should go wrong and Riku should be completely quiet about this." The four of them bowed slightly.

"Yessir."

"Dismissed." Marluxia and Larxene went up to her room, Axel and Demyx leaving for Axel's house. Xemnas sat on the couch for a second before he heard a familiar knock on the door. "Come in, Saïx." The blue haired man came in from outside. Like always, his Armani suit was perfect in every way. He had a folder in his hand. Xemnas loosened his own tie, and buttoned down his shirt, showing beautiful golden skin.

"Sir, you have reports to sign and go over."

"They can wait." One of Xemnas' hands encircled one of Saïx's wrists. "To the bedroom we go, Saïx" A predatory smile was on Xemnas' face.

"But sir," the man began.

"Don't 'but, sir' me, we're taking a trip to the bedroom. Now that's an order." The reports were abandoned on the coffee table.

After dinner, Roxas and Sora walked outside to the street. They held hands until the Stop sign, enjoying the quiet silence between them. At the road sign, Roxas stopped and hugged Sora tightly. "I can make it from here."

"Okay, Roxy." The two kissed gently, Roxas' tongue outlining Sora's lips.

"Thank you for everything," Roxas said quietly.

"Thank you for your protection," Sora replied with a giggle.

"You're welcome?" They laughed, the sound filling the late summer night air with a promise of many more laughs to come. With one last kiss, Roxas released Sora, beginning to walk backwards. "I'll see you, Sora. Don't get abducted from here to your house!" Sora laughed.

"You too Roxas! I better see you tomorrow!"

"First thing!" As Roxas walked away, feeling very much so like he was in a movie, Sora's tiny shape in the street light faded until Roxas couldn't have spotted him. Smiling, Sora walked back to his house for another of his mother's delicious cookies.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** The mug description isn't mine. It's on a mug I got at the street fair. Thank you for supporting this story with the loving reviews and all the views and stuff, and dealing with the wide-spread updates. I just recently finished the school year, so I'll have SO MUCH MORE time on my hands. 3

Roxas rolled over in his bed, hitting his alarm. "It's too early! Damn!" The sun wasn't above the horizon, even. Slowly, he stood and stumbled a little bit. "And it's only Tuesday. This is unholy. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesday should not exist," Roxas mumbled while getting out a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt with white Japanese calligraphy on it. He took the clothes and a pair of boxers into the bathroom. He showered quickly, taking care of everything in personal hygiene. Roxas walked back to his room, dropping off his pajamas and putting on socks. After he grabbed his cream colored Converse, he stuffed his feet into them and trotted downstairs. The house was extremely quiet, the only light coming from the kitchen. Roxas walked in, seeing his father cooking breakfast. Saïx was at the table, sipping at some coffee. "Morning Dad," Roxas said as cheerfully as he could. Light was beginning to peek through the blinds.

"Morning, Son. Coffee?"

"Please. Only half a cup, though."

"Okay." The white and yellow mug was passed across the counter to Roxas.

"Thanks, dad. Morning Saïx. You're here early. I assume you slept over."

"Yessir. Now that you know about us, Xemnas, sir, and I can take another leap forward."

"I give you my consent," Roxas replied, touching his index finger to his forehead.

"Thank you son," Xemnas said in only a slightly sarcastic voice. He slid an omelet onto a plate, taking it to Saïx.

"Thank you, sir." They smiled at each other, sharing a moment of intimacy. Roxas smiled, seeing how happy Saïx made him.

"What do you want to eat, Roxas?" Xemnas asked while making himself a green onion and ham omelet.

"Umm… how about an extra ham and extra cheese omelet?"

"Okay. Give me a second."

"Of course."

Roxas fiddled around with his Year of the Dog mug. It was the Chinese star sign he was born under. He read the inscription on the side for the millionth time. "Noble and true, The Dog will fight to mend all that is unjust. A loyal and faithful friend, they will make any sacrifice for the sake of another. A hard worker, they will never abandon their post. A listener and confidant, the Dog is the keeper of all secrets. The Year of the Dog is a harmonious, a time for reflection. You will experience a more idealistic, insightful time in your life." Roxas sighed, sipping at the coffee.

"I wish," he whispered. "My life isn't at all idealistic." He laughed at himself quietly, taking a sip. Xemnas looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Of course, dad. Just have a lot on my plate."

"You like Sora?"

"Of course, yeah. I'm just worried about Riku." Where the hell did that come from?

"He won't bother you, I think. He's done with his tantrum." Roxas nodded, sighing quietly.

"He's still scary." Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"You're stronger than him. Remember who punched who's nose." The boy smiled a little bit, taking another sip of his almost gone coffee. Xemnas slid his omelet onto a plate, starting Roxas' food. Larxene soon came down from her room, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She yawned. Roxas looked at her.

"My car isn't here yet. I need a ride."

"Figured that, Roxy."

"Yeah. Why are you being so nice?"

"I'm tired, so shut up."

"As long as I get to school."

"To see Sora?"

"Fuck you!" She 'hmm'ed, and made a purring noise in the back of her throat.

"You two should go to the culture festival this weekend."

"Its legendary," Saïx said.

"I think this year's world is Beast's Castle or Land of Dragons or something. Maybe Japanese? Whatever that is." Xemnas offhandedly said, placing an omelet in fron of Roxas.

"I think it might be Japanese. I already ordered a summer Yukata." She looked delighted, clasping her hands together. Roxas ran to the computer, waving the mouse around to brighten the screen.

"Dad, I need your Paypal account!" He found a black and white male Yukata and black wooden shoes on EBay. He ordered both in his size as Xemnas walked up. Xemnas pressed a small button on the card, and his information filled the squares. Roxas nearly giggled. "That's kind of magical." Xemnas laughed.

"Eat your food."

Roxas perched upon his chair at the counter, eating the omelet that his father created especially for him. Saїx soon finished his coffee, and the two adults left, leaving them with his sister. The clock went to 7:00 and the siblings left for school. The Toyota purred to life brilliantly. At school, Roxas met up with everyone, hugs once more being exchanged copiously."Morning, Roxas!" Demyx said happily. It was a strange change of mood from the previous quietness. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. I thought you were angry with me for taking Axel. I'm really really really really sorry." Roxas laughed.

"No, its fine, promise. I mean, my dad disapproved of Axel anyways, so its better that I'm with Sora. For some reason, he hated Axel." Demyx laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah… that's really really weird." They dropped the subject because Sora walked up, a smile on his face like always. "Morning Sora!" The brunette groaned in horror for he was previously attempting to sneak up on Roxas. "Oh sorry."

"Its fine, Demyx." He laughed, and the two hugged each other tightly.

"Missed you," Roxas whispered.

"Missed you too," Sora replied. "Even though we saw each other last night." They laughed and pecked. The two were becoming the ideal couple of the group. Riku walked up, still glowering. It was satisfying to Roxas, though, for his nose has swelled up disgustingly.

"Morning," Roxas said pleasantly.

"Morning, bitch." The blonde giggled, squeezing Sora's waist as if to remind himself that the boy was still there. The shorter put his head on Roxas' chest, closing his eyes.

The bell soon rang for P.E., and Axel, Sora, and Roxas began walking towards the dismal class. They went into the locker room, emerging with no bags and moveable clothes on. They jogged around the field, altogether. "So, I'm really sorry about what I did, Roxas," Axel began.

"I really don't care, because now I have Sora instead of you. Great trade, I admit." The pyro laughed, running a little farther than the other two but returning after a second.

"I got really happy, right there. Sorry! So, you two are together? Did you… y'know, do it?"

"Fuck you Axel," Sora said under his breath.

"You two did, then!"

"No! We didn't!" Roxas continued to argue. Blatant lie.

"Whatever you say," Axel said, giggling a little bit. Sora jumped on him, riding Axel for a couple of feet before jumping off. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You didn't take the truth!" The brunette gave him a glower.

They finally ended with a game of intense soccer, and retired to the locker room to change into their normal street clothes. They walked to French, talking about the fair on Friday. Mostly because Axel brought it up first, partly because Roxas was excited about it. They split off, and Roxas walked into the class he had been dreading. It wasn't because of the teacher or the fact that it was a Language class. It was because of the silver haired boy sitting in the desk next to Roxas' desk talking to Naminé. He slid into his own desk, looking straight at Naminé and completely ignoring Riku.

"Morning Roxas!" Naminé cheerily piped up, s=trying her best to smile at him.

"Morning." The blonde mumbled.

"Good morning, Roxas," Riku sneered.

"Morning." It was going to be an extremely long class. He attempted to ignore Riku the best he could, grinning and bearing it. His excuse for ignoring the other two is that he needed to focus on the teacher's in depth review of 'Aller'. Once the bell rang, he expedited himself to Lunch, and the rest of the day passed by with only talk of the fair on Friday.

Roxas got home with 'Lar Lar' and 'Mar Mar' and walked up to his room, collapsing on the bed. His phone vibrated, showing a silly picture of Sora with his name below it.

Sora: Cn I com ovr?

Roxas didn't understand the reason people didn't use correct grammar in their texts, for he always did no matter what. It frustrated him to no end.

Roxas: Ofc. Why?

Sora: I… I just need you to hold me for awhile.

The grammar surprised the crap out of him, and he quickly texted back an affirmative. There was a knock on his bedroom door a few minutes later, and he opened the portal, knocked back by a small, crying brunette.

"What's wrong?"

"Just…" He fell silent, so Roxas picked him up, and put him on the bed. The blonde followed quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other, holding him. "I just… need you now." Roxas smiled, and kissed away the tears.

"Of course," he whispered as Sora clasped onto his shirt, burying his face in it.

They stayed like that for a long time, Roxas holding Sora. His shirt turned wet and crinkly with tears and Sora grabbing at the cloth to pull himself closer to comfort. Slowly, they stopped. Finally, Sora's tense body relaxed and they cuddled. At some point, Roxas stood and changed his shirt, but the night went by in such a quiet blur, neither of them noticed the time or the fact they spent the entire time in silence. At long last, Roxas spoke up.

"Who did this to you?"

"No one," Sora whispered, sniffling a little bit. Roxas stroked Sora's cheek with a finger gently, wiping away the excess tears.

"Tell me."

"It was no one." The blonde laughed darkly, kissing the other's cheeks.

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No! Roxas, leave it alone," Sora cried, giggling a little bit.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye?"

"What the hell is that, Roxas?"

"It's my promise. My promise to not tell anyone about this as long you tell me who did this to you." Sora sighed, burying his face into the other's neck. He whispered something unintelligible, and Roxas asked the same question from before.

"Promise you won't flip out or beat him up or anything? Just let it lie on the floor."

"It'll be hard," Roxas admitted after awhile. "But okay."

"It was Riku. After you left school, he confronted me in front of everyone calling me a whore and everything. Like, Axel and everyone stuck up for me, but… still. I'm sorry, Roxas, I shouldn't have let myself care about it. But its hard not to. I mean, we were together for the better part of four years."

"I know," Roxas assured. _Someday, Riku was going to be found in a couple of trashcans_, Roxas thought. _It won't be my fault exactly, but that boy is stupid and hardheaded._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I should warn you, another lemon in this chapter that's kind of long…

Also, sorry about the loooooooooooong Hiatus. The computer was inaccessible and I literally wrote this chapter in two days while sick. (lolnowi-fiformynewlaptop!) I've come to the decision that I'm easily distracted. On top of that, My Little Pony has been quite distracting.

The sun rose slowly, bathing the room at first in a gray light and slowly getting brighter. "I think you should stay here for the day," Roxas whispered. "And I think I should stay with you." Neither of them had gotten much sleep, because when Sora had tried, his dreams kept him away. "I'll tell my dad. Stay here." They kissed gently, and Sora wrapped the blankets closer around him, breathing in the scent of Roxas. He was lucky to have the blonde at that moment, even though their relationship seemed somewhat short and sudden. He really did like Roxas, although his deep love for Riku remained. But cheating could never be forgiven because as soon as it was, it was bound to happen again. Which Sora couldn't have, of course. They say your first love remains in your heart for as long as you live, which is completely plausible to Sora. Whether or not he really did love Riku was something he didn't know. It felt like love to him, but he didn't know what love really felt like. It could be a complete sham. Sora rubbed his face, groaning. He must look like shit. He rolled over on his back, and worked his shirt off, needing to feel the fabric of Roxas' blankets against his skin. It was almost as good as Roxas' hands. He buried himself in the checkers, closing his eyes and relaxing. It felt so luxuriant, so peaceful. Sora was missing school today for his new boyfriend so he could avoid the old boyfriend. It seemed so silly, so ludicrous. Roxas soon returned, taking off his own shirt and crawling in with Sora. The brunette buried his face in Roxas' chest.

"You smell so good."

"Thanks?" Roxas said, laughing a little bit.

"No, I'm serious. You smell pretty great." Roxas ran a hand through Sora's hair gently.

"Well, thank you then."

"Of course!" They fell into a comfortable silence, their body heat warming them to a cozy comfortable. "So, your dad called me in?" Sora asked after awhile.

"Yeah. We have the whole house to ourselves until Larxene comes home." Sora sighed.

"I don't like your sister."

"No one does." They laughed, and Sora untangled himself.

"This," he began, referencing his blotchy face, "isn't sexy. I'll be right back."

He walked to the bathroom, washing his face and going to the bathroom as quick as he could. Once his complexion returned to a normal color, he rejoined Roxas in his bedroom, shivering until he returned to the warm and safe covers. Roxas held him until the shivering stopped soon afterwards. They kissed underneath the covers, and the blonde pulled him tighter. Sora's arms wrapped around Roxas' neck, and they rolled over so that the brunette was underneath him. The warmth added to a growing heat between them as Sora lifted his hips towards Roxas, silently asking. Roxas chuckled a little bit, and forced his tongue into Sora's mouth, demanding. Sora sucked on it gently, wrestling the intruder and pressing closer. Roxas supported himself with his knees, and inserted two fingers into Sora's waistband, starting to pull down his pants. Sora smiled mischievously, and helped him with the task. While taking off his own pants, Sora used his thighs to push down Roxas' as well. The cloth was pushed down somewhere at the foot of the bed and off onto the floor. Their lips connected again roughly, and Sora's fingers clawed at Roxas' shoulders. Their hips ground together, hardening member meeting hardening member.

"Oh god, Roxas." The blonde smirked a little bit, grinding harder. Sora opened his legs more, asking for Roxas. "Please."

"No preparation?"

"I just need you, Roxas." Roxas sighed, and pushed forward, sliding his member slowly into Sora. He writhed and gasped, pushing against Roxas to get him deeper and hooking his legs behind Roxas' buttocks to get a better grip. They froze for a second, gasping in deep ecstasy. Slowly, Roxas began to move, letting Sora's insides get used to the large intrusion. Sora rubbed against him, pulling the other boy closer to get friction against his organ against Roxas' stomach. "Harder." Roxas complied, pulling in and out roughly. Sora pushed his lips against the other's, scratching at Roxas' back as they moved as one.

"Sora," Roxas whispered, thrusting in once more before releasing himself into Sora. Sora moaned, grabbing at Roxas and orgasming. They slowed down together, holding their trembling bodies. "Oh god." Sora purred, pressing against Roxas like a large cat.

"We should shower," Sora suggested, feeling Roxas' sperm starting to leak out of his bottom. Roxas nodded, swallowing a little loudly.

"Okay." They snuck out of the bedroom, as if someone else was in the house. Roxas grabbed two towels as Sora walked into the bathroom and started the shower. The blonde walked in, putting the towels on the toilet and wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. He kissed the back of Sora's neck gently, and Sora's hands interlaced their fingers with Roxas'.

"Hey," Sora whispered, pushing his neck against Roxas' lips.

They walked into the hot water, pulling closed the sliding glass door. Sora was pushed up against the porcelain tiles. Their lips met again in a wet dance, the water soaking their hair and plastering it against their foreheads. Sora's hands entangled themselves in the blonde strands and knotted into slight fists. Skin slid easily against skin and Roxas began to kiss his way down Sora's neck and chest. He paused on Sora's neck, biting and sucking to create a dark hickey and continuing down until the boy was on his knees. He kissed the tip of Sora's organ, swallowing as much as he could. Sora's back arched and he tried to push into Roxas' mouth a little bit after letting out a soft moan. Roxas began to bob his head gently, probing the tip of his tongue on the sensitive underneath.

"Roxas," he whispered again, thrusting into the warm mouth gently. His back arched, and his head hit the tiles again as he reached his second orgasm. Roxas swallowed it all, standing up again. Sora panted, opening his eyes halfway. "You're amazing." He kissed him gently, tasting himself on the lips. "You also make me feel so good, Roxas."

"That's good. I don't want you feeling sad." They kissed again, and Sora grabbed the soap bottle, glancing at it.

"We're going to smell like cinnamon bun." Roxas laughed quietly, watching Sora pour a generous amount into his hand.

"It's shampoo too. Like, shower gel, bubble bath, and shampoo all in one."

"That's amazing!" Sora shouted, starting to rub some into Roxas' hair and massaging the scalp gently. Roxas groaned in pleasure, the fingers feeling luxuriant against his head.

"Oh lord." The massaging fingers went down to his neck, working out the numerous knots. Sora kissed Roxas, awakening him inside.

They got out of the shower quite awhile later, wrapping their bodies in towels. They dried off each other, reveling in each other's bodies and the discoveries made. Roxas loved his lower back gently stroked and Sora loved his upper arms teased. Roxas licked Sora's upper lip—another turn on—and pulled him close.

"It's cold in the bathroom."

"Let's go somewhere warm, then," Sora whispered. Roxas dried his hair off, and Sora scrubbed his. They left the towels over the shower and ran back into Roxas' bedroom. They huddled underneath the covers, body heat radiating between them. They kissed gently, and Sora nestled comfortably against Roxas.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Would you do me an honor and go with me to the culture festival on Saturday?"

"Yes!" Sora threw his arms around Roxas even more, hugging him as tight as he can.

"Awesome! I'll pay for everything, promise. My car should also be here," he said quietly.

"If you insist…"

"I do! I do! My dad isn't a CEO of a company for nothing!"

"Alright, Roxas." They kissed. "It's a date." They cuddled closer, sharing in simple happiness. Roxas' stomach growled suddenly. It was getting to be about noon, now, and neither of them had eaten anything. The two put on boxers and Sora borrowed a pair of Roxas' pajama pants. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sora rummaged a little bit, and took out ingredients for ham sandwiches. He turned on the toaster, putting two pieces of bread in. Sora took out a large knife, testing the edge with his finger. Satisfied, Sora began to chop up some avocados and tomatoes. By the end of the cutting, the toast was done and Sora put in the other pieces of bread.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Roxas asked, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sure. I work best in the kitchen alone."

"Like a woman." They laughed, knowing the best jokes are the worse jokes.

"I know you like my ass," Sora replied, bending down to pick up a piece of food he 'dropped' and tossed it in the trash. Roxas stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. "You like mayonnaise, right?"

"Yeah." Sora got out a dull knife, spreading mayonnaise across the toasted bread. He made Roxas a sandwich quickly, and started on his own. He was about to take the plates to the table when Roxas' lips were suddenly against him. "I'd rather eat you."

"Your stomach says otherwise, Roxy."

"Fine…" He pouted going to the kitchen table. They ate rather quickly, preferring bed or a blanket to the cool air that ghosted over their bare skin. After, Roxas suggested they watch a movie or something so he grabbed a large soft blanket from the linen closet. The two boys cuddled up on the couch together, Roxas turning on RENT. Before they knew it, the two were passed out on the couch.

Xemnas came home much later, and saw the two passed out on the couch. He smiled a little bit and stole away to his own office to make calls. He called Larxene first.

"I'm pretty sure he asked," Xemnas said as soon as the dial tone ended.

"Good, dad."

"Are you with people?"

"Just Marluxia's parents."

"Okay, good. Well, mission accomplished."

"Our plan is going well. I'll be home soon, dad. Love you!" They hung up the phone, and Xemnas dialed Saïx. The man picked up within two rings.

"Yes sir."

"Come on over, Saïx."

"I can't, I'm with family."

"Even better. It's an order, Saïx."

"Yes sir." Xemnas hung up, knowing how much Saïx hated his family. He rubbed his hands together, pulling out his laptop and entering figures in a document.

Time passed quickly before Xemnas heard a knock on the front door. He stood, opened the door and was surprised to see Sora's mom.

"Hello!" She had a plate of cookies; it was like she was a cookie machine.

"Hello. I haven't introduced myself properly, yet. I'm Sora's mom, but please call me Maggie." She offered up the plate of her snickerdoodles.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Xemnas; do you want to come in?"

"No, I have to run to the store because we're out of milk, but thank you. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other more often." He smiled slightly and was left in the doorway with a plateful of still warm cookies. Saïx walked up to him.

"Cookies?"

"Sora's mom, Maggie." The two men pecked, and walked inside.

"We should probably keep a couple for the boys," Saïx whispered, spotting the two on the couch. Xemnas nodded, leading Saïx to the kitchen. They grabbed one cookie each. "Thank you for saving me from my family." Xemnas laughed quietly, grabbing Saïx's hand.

"You're welcome. You know how much I love spending time with you."

"I do," Saïx laughed out.

"Roxas and Sora might be out until tomorrow morning, and Larxene is going to be spending the night at Marluxia's. We theoretically have the house to ourselves." Saïx heard another knock on the door.

"Maybe not."

Xemnas made a vexed noise, opening the front door again.

"Hello, Maggie."

"Here are some clothes for Sora and all of his school stuff. I forgot to give you them when I gave you the cookies. So here they are." Xemnas smiled.

"Thanks."

"Of course! Nighty night!"

"Good night." Xemnas walked upstairs, putting Sora's bag next to Roxas' bed in case they came up there some time in the night. He closed the door softly behind him, and jumped out of his skin when two arms wrapped around his waist. Saïx kissed his ear gently.

"Now we don't need to walk upstairs." Xemnas giggled in a way, turning around and capturing Saïx's orange golden eyes with his own golden orbs.

"That is extremely true."

"Nor do we have to go over anything with work."

"That is quite true."

"Nor do we have children to worry about."

"True."

"The only thing we really need to worry about is Roxas."

"We'll just take him out of school tomorrow. Remind me to do that."

"But of course." Saïx's lips covered Xemnas' in a mind-blowing kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: We're getting closer to the end. All I need to find is how to hook this to the end, but it'll work. I promise. There's a reason behind everything.

Roxas woke up, his head throbbing. Sora wasn't in his arms and the last thing he could remember was holding the boy while they watched RENT. _That was Wednesday, and so today must be… Thursday?_ He held his tender head and stood up, finding himself shirtless and only in his pajama pants. Roxas walked downstairs to find his dad making breakfast, this time pancakes.

"Morning. What day is it today?"

"Saturday. You stayed home yesterday because you were sick. You probably slept both days, to be honest. On the bright side, your car and yukata arrived. So, relax today. Also, it's the culture festival and Axel came over yesterday. He told me that they'd be waiting at the beach at noon. It's only around nine."

"Okay, dad." He walked back upstairs, dressing in some jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Roxas brushed his teeth rather quickly, checking his phone and answering worried texts from Sora, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion. Afterwards, in a flurry of blonde hair and giggles, Roxas ran outside and looked at his beautiful, dark red Ferrari FF. He squealed like a little girl, running back inside and pestering Xemnas for his keys. The silver haired man complied with a laugh, and took the agonizing walk into his office. Once back, Xemnas pulled the black and silver key out of his pocket.

"Promise me something!"

"What?"

"Drive as safely as you can, don't drive too much over the speed limit, and never text while driving." Roxas laughed, the smile plastered on his face.

"Promise!" He took the keys, giving Xemnas a kiss on the cheek. Roxas ran upstairs, putting the new keys on his key ring and walking downstairs. "I should probably eat something, right?" Xemnas laughed a little bit, pushing food in front of Roxas.

"That would be a good idea. Coffee?"

"Please."

"What time do you think you'll be back tonight?" Xemnas inquired, pouring a cup of coffee for his son. Roxas shrugged, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"I don't know. I've never been to one of these things before, remember? I mean, street fairs in the day or whatever but those were always for shopping and stuff."

"Alright. Be safe, Roxas."

"I know." He pulled out his phone, asking Axel if he should bring anything else than his yukata and day clothes. He was answered with a very short 'no.'

The next two and a half hours were spent in slight anxiety and extreme excitement. Xemnas gave him two hundred munny to spend for later, which was generous but amazing nonetheless. He gave Xemnas a good-bye and walked outside. He put the yukata in the back, pleased with the seats in the back, although it has only two doors. Roxas sighed, sitting back and holding the steering wheel gently. Roxas turned the car on, hearing it purr to life. A tingle passed through his body as Roxas backed out of the driveway. He had to suppress the urge to floor it as he drove down the street.

"I've missed driving." The car was empty, unfortunately, but it didn't take him long to get down to the beach and find a parking spot. He got out, a smile playing upon his lips. He walked down to the place where the group had the party the first time he was with the group in its entirety. Axel was already there with Zexion and Lexeaus. "Hey guys!" Hugs were exchanged, and Zexion looked at Roxas suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you in forever it seems like."

"I don't remember the past days, to be honest. My dad told me I slept. I don't even remember Sora leaving." Lexeaus gave him an all knowing smile and Axel nudged him in the ribs. Soon, Sora arrived and they gave each other a quick peck. Sora hugged everyone, and returned to Roxas' side, holding his hand. "So, does anyone know how to put on a Yukata?"

"Yes," Sora replied. "I watched a tutorial and helped my mom, so I know."

"Good!" Axel said happily. "Demyx knows how to too, so it'll be okay."

"Where would we be able to change?" Roxas asked.

"Uhm, well, we could go back to my house," Zexion offered. "It's right around the corner from the festival. I mean, I live right on the beach and the festival is in the town square as well as the boardwalk." Roxas' face light up.

"We have a boardwalk?"

"Yeah," Sora replied, laughing a little bit. "It's huge. But usually it's full of fishers and gross smelly men. Tonight, it's going to smell like the ocean and food and rides and…" Sora trailed off, is mind filled with fantasies. "And there's going to be a Ferris wheel! I love Ferris wheels!" Roxas smiled at him.

"Okay, good."

Time passed quickly, and as soon as everyone was accounted for, they piled into the cars and drove to Zexion's house. Sora raved about Roxas' Ferrari.

"It's so pretty!"

"Thanks," Roxas replied, opening the door for Sora.

"Why thank you." Sora kissed him on the cheek gently before getting in. Roxas walked around the car, turning it on and shivering as it purred into life. He followed Axel's Jeep to Zexion's house and parked in front, grabbing the Yukata and shoes and locking the car. They walked into the small house.

"We can change in the living room, and the girls can change in my room or something."

It took quite awhile, but soon everyone was dressed with all of their possession on their person. As a group, they walked down the street and a little ways to the town square.

"It's so beautiful!" Roxas shouted happily, taking in all of the sights. He smiled at Sora. "I mean, it's light up and there's games and it's so… beautiful." Down the streets were stalls of every kind. There were roller coasters and bumper cars, and one of the most prominent features was a huge Ferris Wheel overlooking the ocean so that someone who rode to the top would be able to look over the ocean and the town at the same time. Small children in various masks ran through the crowd, most holding food. The group walked over and bought tickets. These tickets (5 munny each) served as currency for the night and everything from normal shops to the stalls would accept them. The next day, the owners of such establishment could exchange them for munny the next day. Roxas put his tickets in his wallet and stashed it in the hidden pocket of his Yukata. "I like this. It's like a manly dress." Sora laughed, and interlaced their fingers.

"Let's go to the rollercoaster!" he shouted.

The night passed in bliss, Sora and Roxas growing ever closer even though they avoided the romantic rides. The two shared food and drink and laughed over absolutely everything. It seemed as though the night would last forever. Finally, they went on all of the 'high-adrenaline' rides and came to the point of couple rides. They were waiting in line for the tunnel of love.

"This isn't so bad," Sora said, giggling.

"I've never gone on a romantic ride," Roxas said quietly, burying his face into his hair.

"It isn't pressuring at all," Sora said, giggling. They got into the cliché swan, sitting close together. Axel and Demyx waved good-bye from the line, laughing quietly. The two boys sat in the darkness, and Sora cuddled up close, his head on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas took the darkness as a chance to kiss the other. Pink LED hearts floated towards them, and the blonde couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "It's super cliché, I know." Sora pulled Roxas' face towards his, kissing him. "But it is a little romantic, right?"

"Right." They kissed, and Sora's tongue darted out to run across Roxas' lower lip. One of Sora's legs hooked over Roxas' and he was soon straddling the blonde, the slit in his Yukata opening to show the inside of his thighs. Hands stroked the inside of them, searching for the sensitive spots. His nails grazed the place where the legs met the hips, and rubbed Sora's member through his briefs. Sora gasped, and his hips rose. They were bathed in the moonlight all of a sudden, and Roxas' breath hitched and he saw Sora through a whole new light. He pulled Sora's head down and kissed him gently. "Oh my god, you're beautiful." They kissed again, and Sora pulled away to look over at the ocean. The moonlight reflected off of the ocean water, lighting everything in a surreal light. They grabbed each other's hands and smiled. The two kissed once more, sharing this beautiful moment that seemed so right.

"It's not that cliché with a view like this."

"Agreed." Roxas kissed him again, closing his eyes and giving into the moment. All that existed was the ocean, the moon, and their bodies. A natural-made cliff loomed over them and the man-made waterfall splashed onto the beach. It was curious to Roxas, but at that time it didn't matter. It became dark again, and Sora got off of Roxas, but still leaving his legs draped over one of Roxas'.

"It's the only reason people go on this ride. We're blessed to live in this world. We're so well known for the beautiful view."

"This world should be known for its beautiful people." Roxas kissed Sora again, and held his hand softly. A blush spread across Sora's cheeks.

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning against Roxas and nuzzling his shoulder. More love-related bright things passed by them for another half a minute and they were back at the line. The two got out of the swan and passed the numerous couples. "Let's go to the Ferris wheel next!"

"After we wait for everyone else."

They stood there until Axel and Demyx joined them. The two were smiling.

"We're going to go off to the Ferris Wheel," Roxas said, smiling at Sora.

"Of course," Axel said. "I don't know where we're going to go next, but it'll be somewhere." Sora laughed.

"No way!" Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'll text you after we get off, so I'll know where you guys are."

"Alright Roxas. You guys know our number, right?" Demyx asked.

"Of course." The two walked away, still holding hands.

"So, the waterfall from the cliff? It's ocean water directed to a pipe higher up on the cliff. No one notices it until the tunnel of love." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks for ruining the magic." Sora laughed, squeezing his hand.

"You're welcome, Roxy."

Axel pulled out his phone, calling Xemnas. His arm wrapped around Demyx's waist.

"Hey, it seems like everything is beautifully on track. The tunnel of love does that to people." He smiled at Demyx, the blonde smiling back. "I mean the view and the full moon… it doesn't happen that often. Not like that. Hell, it was perfect."

"Good. And did you give Sora that thing?"

"Yes!" Demyx said into the phone. Axel shook his head.

"No, we have not. Yet. Are you sure?"

"Completely," Xemnas said, a little annoyed.

"Okay. If you say so."

"I'm hanging up now; don't let them out of your sight."

"Yes sir." Axel sighed heavily. "We need to find them soon probably."

"First we should buy Sora a drink."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: WHOO! Chapter 15! Yeah. I would've had this, like, 3 days ago but it's a super short chapter because I was… yeah… Assassin's Creed Revelations. That I skipped practice for! ANYWAYS! I like this chapter 'cause it's pretty much sexy time because I need to deepen dat relationship and stuff. All that goodness. Please read and review and if you have questions PM me! Yeah.  
EDIT: I added a scene I realized I had skipped because I had this little fantasy and I totally set it up last chapter but I forgot to write it... So, yeah, please read that!

Roxas smiled against Sora's lips, claiming them over and over again. They were sitting in the Ferris wheel's basket, stuck at the top because somebody was terrified at the bottom but slowly getting into the ride. Not that either of them were arguing with that. They moved closer to each other and the giant wheel began moving again, so they broke apart, although still holding hands and sitting thigh-to-thigh.

"I think this is the best date I've ever been on," Sora whispered, his kimono falling slightly open at the top. Roxas laughed.

"Me too." He squeezed Sora's hand softly. "And I'm glad it's with you. I mean, I know we haven't known each other long or have been going out long. I also know that Riku and you were together for quite a long time, but I hope I've found a place in your heart."

"You really have," Sora whispered. "Riku and I were more like friends because we were raised together and supposedly grew together in that way. Yeah, there was a lot of sex and there was a lot of kissing, but we never cuddled like this and we never talked." Roxas kissed the top of his head. "I'm really starting to seriously like you, Roxas." They kissed again.

"Good, because so am I." The two of them chuckled a little, realizing just how silly the two of them must sound. How super cliché and super lovey-dovey. Roxas lifted their hands and kissed Sora's knuckles each in time and they looked off into the ocean, trying to find dolphins playing in the water. Roxas' other hand curled around his shoulders.

They got off of the ride after much cuddling and snuggling, walking out of the line and over to Axel and Demyx, who happened to be playing one of the many carnival games.

"Look!" Demyx shoved a little black ant-looking thing into Roxas' face. "His name is Chester! Axel won him for me!" The redhead grunted a little bit, but gave the blonde a smile nonetheless. Sora giggled and pat the little thing on the head.

"He's cute!" Roxas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose gently.

"Alrighty Sora," he replied with a resigned chuckle. Sora sighed.

"I'm really thirsty!" he moaned, draping his arms around Roxas.

"Then let's get something to drink, obviously." Axel handed Sora an open cup.

"Here, have the rest of this. It's pretty good."

"But there's more than half of it left!" Sora said, taking a sip despite himself.

"It is fine, of course," Axel said laughing. Roxas wrapped a hand around Sora's waist.

"Let's go play some games." Sora nodded, and the two walked down a ways. Axel turned to Demyx, smiling softly.

"That was easy!" he exclaimed, pulling him close.

"I know. Too easy," Demyx replied, narrowing his eyes slightly and looking at the two. "They are totally onto us." Axel rolled his eyes.

"No they're not, promise." Demyx laughed and kissed him sloppily, jumping up.

"Let's go get food! I'm hungry."

Roxas slid his hand into Sora's chuckling as they found themselves nowhere near their original destination. Once the two had separated from Demyx and Axel, Sora had led him down to the beach with the overhanging cliffs. Above them was the horrible Tunnel of Love, although they were directly below the breathtaking scene.

"Sora, where are you taking me?" The boy just smiled back at him, a knowing look playing on his lips.

"Somewhere special." Roxas fell silent, following the boy around a bend in the rock. His breath was immediately stolen, taken by the hot air around them. Falling from the cliffs was the waterfall, which caught the moonbeams from above and turned the sheet of water into a sheet of stars. The blonde found breath in his chest when he looked at Sora, a self-satisfied smirk on the boy's face. "Beautiful, right?" Roxas slid his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him close to his chest and kissing him deeply, pressing their lips together. Sora smiled for a second before wrapping his arms around Roxas' neck, pulling them closer. They stood there for a second before Sora pulled away slightly and pulled him underneath the waterfall so that it made a kind of room, separating them from the world. He leaned against the moist wall to look out onto the world and the silent couple who walked by this special place of theirs. This was the only time of the year the waterfall worked. Roxas trapped him by placing hands on both sides of his head and the brunette loosely wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist. They kissed again, and Roxas couldn't stop staring into the sapphire of Sora's eyes, smiling slightly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as his head bent towards Sora's neck, removing the slightly high collar to get at the back of it. He knew that their parents, teachers, and adults would freak out if he publically claimed Sora with kiss marks, but went to work, giving him a purple-red bruise-like mark on the back of his neck. Sora moaned softly, wriggling his body closer to Roxas'. They sighed against each other's mouth, feeling closer and more alone than ever. Then, Roxas felt a vibration in his breast pocket.

"You should get that," Sora whispered before placing another little kiss on Roxas' lips.

"Fine." They separated for a second for Roxas to get out his phone and check the text. "It's Zexion and Lexeaus. They're wondering where we are because we suddenly disappeared from the group." Sora smiled, and hugged Roxas again.

"We should probably head back." As they walked away, Roxas looked back at their quiet little place and vowed to come back the next year and the next and the next, no matter how old the two got.

Roxas bent over the shotgun-like gun, aiming at the bottle pile on the other side. If he knocked all of them over, he would win a large dolphin, which Sora wanted. Quite badly. He aimed slowly, making sure that one of his five bullets lined up on the middle bottle of the bottom row. It was to make sure the gun didn't have any strange tilt the way most festival or carnival guns did. Thankfully, it didn't, and Roxas knocked the bottle a considerable way back, although not toppling the pile. It leaned precariously though.

"Four bullets now," the rotund man running the stall said in a serious voice. Sora's arms wrapped around Roxas waist as he bent over the gun, almost whining for the dolphin.

"Don't shake me," Roxas whispered to the boy, and aimed at another bottle. He was distracted by lips secreted at the edge of his hairline on his neck. "Unless you don't want that dolphin." He could feel the pout of his lips against the sensitive skin. Roxas shook his head a little bit, firing off a bullet. It missed, of course, because Sora suddenly nipped at the skin. Pouting, Sora pulled away, leaning against the table. Roxas sighed, shook his head and tried to clear it. He aimed, fired, and it burst the pile of bottles into rubble. The man sighed a little bit and handed over the blue dolphin.

"Congratulations!" he said happily. Roxas handed it to Sora, who put it under one arm and leaned in close to Roxas, his lips grazing the outside of his ear.

"Let's go home, I'm feeling a little weird if you know what I mean." Roxas nodded, and walked off to his car after telling everyone that they were leaving so they wouldn't freak out when the two were suddenly gone.

Roxas stopped in front of Sora's house and turned to the brunette. He smiled at Sora softly, only the edges of his lips turning upwards. They leaned towards each other, giving one another a kiss. Sora's hand entwined into Roxas' hair, pulling him closer and demanding to be kissed. They kissed quite thoroughly, roughly, and passionately. Roxas pulled away a little bit to take Sora's lip between his teeth and run his tongue across the flesh. Sora groaned, unbuckling his seat belt to get at Roxas even more. Sora clambered over the gear box, careful not to touch anything. He sat on Roxas, his hands on both shoulders. They kissed again, messily. His emotions were running high, and he gestured to his house with a hand.

"We should go to my room."

"What about your mom?" Roxas cautioned, despite the growing pain in his Yukata.

"She's at the festival and is going to come back tomorrow morning. She's sleeping at Yuffie's house right now." Roxas smiled, and opened the door. He let Sora out, and locked the car, grabbing Sora's hand and they walked up to the front door. Sora unlocked the door, and they ran inside, impatient. They closed the door, locked it, and the two ran into Sora's room. It was messy, with a large window and a medium-sized bed. It was shaded in blue with splashes of red and hints of Sora's childhood ingrained in there, like a wooden ship with dolls hanging from the ceiling. What the two did was nothing childish, of course as Sora slammed his bedroom door, and shrugged off the top of his Yukata so that it hung on top of the belt. He got on the bed, opened his legs, and motioned for Roxas to join him. He complied, pulling at his own Yukata so the belt fell off onto the floor. It was like a large robe, now, and Roxas clambered onto Sora and between his legs. They wrestled a little bit with each other, Sora working off the rest of Roxas' clothes and throwing them somewhere in the room. Roxas kissed him roughly, pulling Sora to him. They groaned low together, and Sora reached underneath his Yukata to remove his underwear. Roxas kissed the inside of his knee, and helped him with the cloth. It fell on top of Roxas' clothes accidentally, not that either of them minded. Their lips met again and again, their tongues wrestling between the two. Sora pulled Roxas away.

"Lube… in my… side table." Roxas sat up, pulling open the drawer and pulling out Sora's lube. The brunette opened his legs farther, asking for attention. Roxas poured some of the bottle, warming it on his hands and applying some directly to Sora. The brunette thrust into the hand, supporting himself on his hands and whining for more. They turned so that Sora was on the pillow and Roxas still between his legs. "Lay on your back," Sora said and Roxas complied, the boy climbing on top of him so that the Yukata tented over their thighs. Roxas smiled, and reached underneath the cloth, finding Sora's sensitive entrance and encircling it with his middle finger. Sora backed onto it, balancing himself with a hand on Roxas' chest and arching his back. Another finger was added as Roxas began to stretch Sora ever so slightly, moving his fingers in him. Sora sat up, and pushed the hand away. "I need something else." Roxas smiled, and grabbed his hips. Sora lowered himself, pushing Roxas into him. He groaned, and tried to angle Roxas so that the organ inside him would hit that sweet spot.

They rocked together, Sora bending to kiss Roxas sweetly. It was different than the other two times, their souls felt connected and they fell into a deep lurid passion together. They held each other, all of their muscles feeling on edge and tensing with each other. The two moaned with each other, their fingers digging into skin and pulling them to each other. Sora orgasmed between them, making their chests sticky. Roxas bit Sora's lip and came inside of him. They slowly came down from their high, all of the endorphins in their bodies running at an all time high. Sora relaxed into Roxas' arms, lying on top of him.

"You know what?"

"What?" Roxas whispered back, stroking Sora's hair softly.

"I love you," he admitted. "I know that we haven't known each other for that long and I know I recently had a bad break-up with Riku, but these feelings are true and I've fallen so hard for you." Roxas smiled, and tilted Sora's head up with two fingers under his chin. He kissed him gently. "I don't want to ruin this, though…"

"I love you too." They smiled, and kissed again. "And we should wash up, because we tend to get very messy."

"Better than condoms," Sora admitted. "You should also call your dad while I'm getting clothes to tell him you'll be spending the night." Roxas smiled, fumbling in his yukata's inner pocket for his phone. He quickly found it, and called his dad.

"Hey dad, can I spend the night?" Xemnas sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Fine, come back tomorrow morning. And no sex!"

"Of course dad!" _Too late._ "I love you. Bye!" He hung up the phone, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Sora walked back in, clean and naked, and he wiped off Roxas' chest gently, leaving momentarily to put the towel in the wash. He came back and lay on top of Roxas again. "Hey." Sora giggled, kissing him and laying on his chest again.

"Hey, Roxy." Roxas' arms wrapped around Sora's shoulders and he pulled the navy blue comforter around the two. They fell into a comfortable silence, cuddling with each other.

Sora woke up in the middle of the night to find Roxas gone from underneath him. He panicked a little bit, and walked outside of his room, wrapped in the blanket. He found Roxas sitting on the couch, coughing. He sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Roxas shook his head vigorously, covering his mouth with his hands and removing them to find a little bit of red blood in the palm of his hands.


End file.
